Never Saw It Coming
by Romancefortheages14
Summary: Jess Davidson is at Hogwarts for her 7th year. When her best friend Oliver Wood starts acting differently toward her in more than one way...things start happening. Jess never saw it coming.A OW storyromanceFINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Always There

I sat, headphones on, staring outside the grand window of the Gryiffindor common room. The faint sound of voices could be heard down the stairs from the couches, where first years talked excitedly about their first day of classes. Their talking urged me to higher the volume on my headphones.

Hogwarts was my escape, if I was to call it anything at all. It was my 7th year attending the school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was also my 7th year knowing I was a witch- something that was a bit of a surprise when my father informed at the age 10.

My name is Jessica Davidson and I am 17 years old. I come from a muggle family and I lived in America until last summer when I finally convinced my father to let me get my own place in London.

Furthermore, I am on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and am known as the best girl chaser to ever hit Hogwarts. (Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were right on my tail- I was good friends with them nonetheless.)

I arrived here last night, fully looking foward to my seventh year. I was finally able to become a prefect. Becoming a prefect was something I always wanted since my first day here at Hogwarts. There is just one problem. The one person that encouraged me to look into becoming one, isn't here.

Oliver Wood hasn't arrived yet. In the case that he doesn't, could result in the Quidditch team failing to win the Quidditch Cup, and me not gaining enough confidence to face the teachers in the final speech that all seventh years had to make in order to become a prefect.

Oliver Wood was the Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and one of my only best friends at Hogwarts. Oliver ("Wood" for short) and I had become friends since my second year attending Hogwarts. I had been to shy to try out for quidditch my first year, and when I attempted my second year I made a friend, and became a chaser.

So now he's not here and I don't know what I'm going to do.

**Ok that's my first chapter. REVIEW!! thankies - Jess**.


	2. Shock & Surprise

**Hey...here's my second chapter!! REview at the end and tell me if u think i should keep on with the story..either way I'm coming out with a third chapter. thanks and enjoy!!**

"Hey Jess, what are you doing?", I faintly heard my friend Chloe call. She was walking up the steps and arrived right in front of me.

I pulled my headphones off my head and turned my walkman off. I was guessing she was happy by her expression laying happily across her face. I really wasn't in the mood.

" Eh...listening to music and thinking about how bad school is going to suck", I replied. I wasn't lieing. School really is going to suck this year, that is if Oliver ever gets here.

Her happy smile turned into pity. O great, now she feels sorry for me. Just what I need.

" School's not going to suck this year.", she said. The look on her face was killing me.

"Not to be mean or anything Clo, but give me one good reason it's not."

" Because I'm here", I heard a male voice reply. OK...that was definatly not Chloe. I looked up at Chloe as if she had an answer when my brown eyes met with another set of chocolate eyes, soaring above Chole's head.

Nooo...it's not. When? how? I thought....yes it is! There, standing in front of me was Wood. But , when did HE get here, and why didn't anybody tell ME??

"Hey Jess, miss me?", he continued. I guess he realized I was speechless, which would explain why he kept talking.

I suddenly felt nervous, happy, excited, and angry at the same time. I jumped up right away and encircled him in a hug. He returned the hug, holding on tightly to my petite frame.

" Where have you been!?", I snapped pulling out of his embrace. I was sitting here, sulking my brains out when he was coming the whole time!? The boy could've owled me a letter explaining WHY he was no where to be found the first night of school.

" I'm sorry. I didn't get to owl you. Catcher is injured. Why do you care so much what happened to me? I thought you'd be to busy working on your prefect speech in order to think about dear 'ol me.", Oliver said with a smirk. He knew he was getting under my skin, he was just waiting for the right moment. But, this time I was going to beat him to the punch.

" Yeh...your right. Actually, who are you again?", I joked as I slyly walked down the steps , leaving him standing there. After a 2 second brain register, he followed closely behind.

" Haha...very funny. Anyway, join me in the Great Hall in twenty minutes. Do you have any idea how hungry I am!? ", he ordered. At least I thought it was an order. I can never tell with him. Either way, I went upstairs to get changed and made my way out of the common room. I was going to have a little discussion with my dear friend Oliver.

**That's it...Dont forget to review! - Jess**


	3. Flirting , Nervousness, & Getting Caught

**Hey everybody!! This is my third chapter. I made it longer after a request. I know not a lot is going on in the story right now , but just wait. I have some pretty good things coming up. And if all of you are wondering. Draco does appear in this story. I hope you like it and I'll try my hardest to write the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Oliver me went side by side towards the Great Hall. We were one corridor away from reaching our destination when I pulled Oliver around the corner and stepped in front of him as I peered around the corner, making sure not to be seen.

"Wha..!?" Oliver almost screamed. My hand stifled the sound of his voice.

"Shhhh....listen!" I said and glared at him as I turned back toward what was catching my attention. Geez, I mean doesn't he know I wasn't saying something for a reason!?

"Mr. Eric , I am planning to have a back to school dance for the 7th years. There is word going around that you have a band?" I looked at Oliver wonderingly as we both heard Dumbledore address the new Syltherin.

See, now what Oliver didn't know was that I had seen this new boy yesterday at Platform 9 & 3/4. Almost every girl was fauning over him. So, as hard as it is to admit this to myself, I became one of those girls. I don't know what it was, but he was just so good-looking and irresistible. The total opposite of me. As I was getting to know Eric, my cat Butterfly jumped out of my arms and totally attacked him. I had to practically pull and unravel her claws from the sweater he was wearing. I ended up walking away totally embarrassed.

This sudden event in the corridor was my attempt not to be any more embarrassed than I already was. Oliver still looked at me like :

1) What are we doing here?

2) Why did you attack me?

3) Can I go eat.....plllllease!!

The pleading look on Oliver's face made me cave inside. God damn!....why did I have to be so weak??

I eased my body off of him and let him step away from the wall. His brown hair was mussed a little in the front , I took my hand and messed it more. I nonchalantly walked away, the corridor was empty.

"Now, may I ask what in the bloody hell was that?!" he said his voice rising a little. O great , he was hungry and annoyed. Maybe I should just get this boy some food.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with scravinous students. We had gotten there a little late because of the incident in the corridor. The tables were already set up with tons of varieties of different food. We looked for our friends and Oliver pointed to where Fred and George Weasley were sitting. They were talking it up with two Hufflepuff girls at the table next to them. The girls laughed girlishly at each joke one of the twins made. I rolled my eyes. How can girls be like that?? Don't they ever feel like their heads are full of air? I hope they do 'cause it certainly looks like they are.

" Oliver!! Mate when did you get here!?" Fred Weasley sat upright at the site of me and Oliver walking over. Him and George stood up as they came over and greeted Oliver.

" Had a little incident at home. I wasn't going to let it stop me from coming to graduate with my best friends. Did you guys pulla prankyet?" Oliver said. He had that sly genuine expression caught up in his gorgeous eyes. Being me, who talks to him allll the time, I couldn't help to notice and tell him how great his eyes are.

I kind of zoned out the rest of the conversation between Oliver and the twins. I had skipped out on lunch and it was catching up with me. I saw Chloe over by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Chloe and I were a year older than them but, we still liked them either way.

As I approached the opposite side of the table to sit next to Chloe, I noticed a strange glint in her eyes. She was talking to Ron and she had that wide grin on her face. Once and a while she would giggle and touch his arm with an occasional " haha...Ron you are so funny" .

This COULDN'T be happening!...I'm starting to wonder....no there's no way. It looks like Chloe likes Ron! No , I'm not wondering anymore...I know! O man , I'm definitely going to have to talk to her about this later!Since I'm done eating....I think I'm going to sit next to Oliver.

* * *

Oliver was alone. While, I was sitting with Chloe and watching her little sideshow go on. ( I think I saw Harry gag once) I noticed the twins get up and leave with the two Hufflepuff girls following right behind like two little puppy dogs. Ugh...I'm not ever going to bring myself down to the level when I'm actually seen following a guy around, especially when he's not even paying any attention to me.I hope that's not what it looks like when I walk around with Oliver. If it does, everybody can kiss my ass...if anything Oliver follows me around. Annnnyway...yeh I think I should seriously stop talking to myself in my head.I just noticed that I've been standing in front of Oliver for some time now and not saying a word. God, I can only imagine what remark he's going to make. Let's find out...

" Thinking about me , Jess?" I heard Oliver say when I finally snapped back to reality. He once again had that famous sly smile playing across his lips.

" Actually yes." I smiled and sat down next to him.

" Hmm, is that a good or bad thing?" he asked. A bigger smile then before slowly crept onto his face . I knew he was fishing to make fun of me. He always manages to do it. I never see it coming.

" Depends , only I will know the answer to that one" I said as I turned my head and raised it in the air as if in victory. I want to see if he can strike back in this little flirt fest we were having.

Oliver and I were rumored to be a couple because of these little scenes of flirting. To us they were nothing but talking playfully , I can only imagine what they looked like from the outside.

" I'm going to stop this right now " he looked around. There was only four of five people left in the Great Hall. " I could tickle you out of it" He grabbed my sides and started moving his hands rapidly around.

I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so hard my begging words didn't make their way out of my mouth.

" o..haha..o..ha..ok...haha...stop...ha...please..haha" I forced the words out. He slid his hands off my my side. That was fun...but I'll never admit it to him. I only let him tickle me...everyone else stayed away. Chloe was the only other person who could even try without me punching her in the face. I think she decided to stop though, after last time when I accidently kneed her in the stomach from spazing out.

"Anyway" I sighed.

" Did you start the speech yet?" Oliver said, his tone of voice suddenly becoming serious.

I turned to meet his eyes. He was looking straight at me. I felt nervous all of a sudden. Why do you feel nervous by his stare? He looks at you every day.

Our gaze was never ending. It was almost as if it was a competition. If it was I was determined to win. Oliver always won everything, I wanted something for once, even if it was just the right for me to say I beat him in a staring contest.

" Jess" Oliver said. This time his tone was more husky and calm.

Oliver started leaning in. His face was getting closer and closer by the second. Wow, did he know he had this really big freckle under his right eye??

My stomach started swirling. I had never felt it this bad before. Why was I feeling it now?

I just stared right into his eyes. I was going to win. I could taste the win right now.

"Ahem" we heard a voice behind us say. Oliver quickly backed away from me and we broke eye contact.

" Hello Professor..." I listened as Wood addressed the person behind us. I didn't dare look back.

**Alright that's the 3rd Chapter!...I hope you liked it!A few interesting things will be happening in the 4th. I'll keep them coming if you on read and review and then pass on my story!! lol well...that's it for now..Thankies!!**

** - Jess**


	4. Hard Facing These Feelings

**Hey guys!! this is my 4th chapter!! and don't kill me cause its really short and ill try to put up the next one soon. PLLLLEASE R&R!!! come on people i got only one review!! lol please give me something.**

** -Jess**

I slowly turned around to see Professor Snape standing there looking meaner then ever.

" What do you two think your doing?" He said nastily. We both knew he was fishing to take away points to take from Gryffindor.

" Professor, we were just both talking" I loved how Oliver became so polite no matter what adult.

" I had a disagreement and he had to find a way to change my mind" I said it nervously. I hate professors that didn't like me.

" You two better watch yourselves, you know public displays of affection are not allowed in the Great Hall" He turned and walked away.

" O, But we're not together,,," I said back, but he was already gone.

I was getting tired and I thought I better go before anything worse happened.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to head to bed." I started getting up and headed out of the door.

" I'll see you tommarrow" he called back.

That was one of the strangest moments I had ever shared with Wood. Why was I getting all these feeling? He was only my friend!..Jess...pull yourself together. There is nothing going between you and Oliver Wood. Man, I think I really need to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Chloe pushing me awake. I opened my eyes painfully. What time is it!?

" Hey Jess, come on your going to be late for your first class" I heard Chloe call from the other side of the room. She was looking into a mirror and applying black eyeliner. She looked so pretty in her uniform. I really had to talk to Ron about her. Maybe I could get something going on there. Hey...you never know.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I had to knock, it was occupied by a blond first year who was overly obsessed with doing her hair. I took my wand and unlocked the door.

" It looks fine..trust me. Now get out I need to get ready." I snapped. I pushed her out of the way and shut the door. I removed my clothing and walked into the warm shower. I was done in 5 minutes and walked out feeling completely woken up. I got dressed and did a drying spell on my hair. I put in my contacts and applied my makeup. "Ready" I said to myself and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George were sitting downstairs on the couch when I got down to the common room. They were looking tired and frustrated.

"What's the matter guys?" They all replied with a groan and George got up to express what he was about to say.

"Stupid bloody Wood! He won't get up! We tryed everything. He just won't wake up" George used his hands pointing his index finger in the direction of the boy dorm.

" He's going to be late!" I said, trying not to state the obvious.

" No kidding...why don't you try waking him up? They all suggested.

"Fine , I will." I casually walked up the steps and walked into the room to see Wood laying there sleepily, Hmm...now to think of a way to wake him up, ooo I know!

I slowly leaned in and pecked him on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and he saw me there in shock. " Jess...?" His expression was so confused.

" Yeh, it's me...now get up your going to be late." I pulled off his covers to see him laying there in boxers decked out in 'Keeper' written all over them.

"Haha...nice boxers." I couldn't stop staring from him being half naked right in front of me and then at his beautifully toned stomach. No...no...no...must not think these thoughts!..I had to get out of there!

" Come on Wood...get up! I'm not going to stand here all day, I'll be back in five minutes and if your not ready I'll quit the Quidditch team!" I threatened him, even though I would never quit. It was enough to make him get up out of bed.

" You wouldn't!" he was pulling on his pants. He had that sly smirk on and it made him look so sexy. OK NO...stop thinking..you realllly have to get out of this room.

" Just hurry UP!" I snapped and walked out of the room. I leaned against the back of the door and took a deep breath. Okay, get a hold of yourself. You didn't like what you saw in there. He's your bestfriend...nothing more...and you have no more than friendly feelings toward him. If anything, it's only sexual attraction! Yeh, that's it. My best friend got hot...that doesn't mean I like him!

I walked back down the steps with my new none set of mind and told the boys he'll be down in 5 and if he wasn't tell him to start looking for a new Chaser. They looked at me in shock and nodded as I strolled out of the common room to get breakfast.

* * *

When I got to the Great Hall, there was practically nobody there at all. Mostly first years sat around chatting excitedly as usual. I went to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat alone. I was looking at my schedule for the day when I was tapped on the shoulder. Ok, what first year wants directions to the Charms class? Do you know how many first years came up to me yesterday asking me where this and that was? I felt like some kind of superstar or something.

I turned around to see the new Slytherin Eric standing in front of me smiling. "Your Jessica, right?" He looked so cute. I nodded as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Yeh, but you can call me Jess, everybody does. Eric, right?" He looked a little confused at me knowing his name.

" You know who I am?" he still looked confused. Geez, didn't this kid know how many people were crushing on him ? I bet half or the seventh year girls already knew his first, middle, last name, where he was born, what was his favorite pastime, and what kind of girls does he like. The thought made me giggle a little. I used to be one of those girls.

" I think everbody does" I smiled genuinely at him as I said it. I laughed a little as he was taken aback.

" Well, Jess...as you probably already know, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? Since it's the first time I'll be going, I figured I should ask somebody that knows where we're going." He was just so sweet I couldn't say no.

" Of course I'll go with you Eric." He was such a good guy. Man...it'd be great to have a boyfriend my final year here. Plus, having a boyfriend would help me take my mind off of these stupid feelings I've been having towards Wood. I really needed them to stop before they turned into something more then lust...

**There it is! hope you liked it! please review!! -Jess**


	5. Speeches, Hogsmeade , & Admitting to Mys...

The weeks went by quick and Quidditch season was coming up. Wood was already holding the meeting in the Gryffindor common room. He felt so strongly about the sport, he never failed to amaze me with the 5 minute long speeches he made. But, at the same time, I couldn't help amazing myself while standing there. He looked sooo hot! I always liked guys that had a strong feeling about sports. WAIT!...what was I doing?? This has been going on for weeks. It wouldn't stop. I prayed each night for the Hogsmeade trip to finally get here and I could finally see that Eric was the guy I was going to be with. I was DETERMINED to make it happen.Wood dismissed the meeting and I ran up to my room. I lay face up on my bed breathing heavily. I couldn't stand being in there and feeling all those weird mixed up feelings.

" Jess?"

I heard a voice call me but it was female this time...unlike all the other times Oliver had to come help me.

" Yeh" I responded calmly. I started taking deep breathes and went up to open the door.

I saw Chloe walk in and sit on the bed next to me. She had a worried but supporting look on her face.

"They came back?" she asked me this in a I-already-know-the-answer tone.

" mmmm hmmm, they won't leave me alone, but it's all ending right now!" I sat up on my bed and stared her in the eyes as I continued. " I DO NOT, I repeat...DO NOT like my best friend, and I will do everything to prove that, you hear me?"

This time she looked half scared and half happy for me. She nodded and stood up, she started clapping loudly. I couldn't help bursting into laughter as I hugged her.

"Okay, now what are you wearing to Hogsmeade for your little date with Eric?" She always knew how to change the subject to my liking.

" Have no idea" I replied smiling.

"Well, now we're just going to have to fix that now aren't we?" She had her thinking face on and I knew what was perfect for this moment. I stood up and made my way to the floor kneeling on my knees and reaching under my bed. I pulled out this black looking chest and looked up at Chloe. She had the most confused expression. I unlocked the chest and moved out of the way and let her look.

" Merlin, woman!! Why the bloody hell have you been hiding these for so long?" She pulled her hand out of the chest and revealed a mini skirt.

" I don't know, I didn't really think I would ever need them, American clothes are so much different then the English style. I thought I'd get made fun of if I wore them around here." I stated looking embarrassed.

" They are so cool, I love American fashion. Where'd you get all these clothes anyway?" She said this while picking out a red halter top and denim blue jeans.

"My family lives in America, they moved there after the Voldemort scare over here. Of course, my parents decide to come TOWARD the problem. Anyway, I spent the whole summer in the states and I guess I got a little carried away." I shrugged and moved closer to the chest and admired all the great clothes I picked out that summer.

" I got the perfect thing for you" She smiled and pulled out three items of clothing.

* * *

I woke up early the next day. It was FINALLY here! This was the day I was going to kick all those stupid feeling in the ass. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I found the door unlocked and opened it expecting to find it empty. Once again, I found that over obsessed blond girl fixing her hair, but before I could say anything she looked up grabbed her stuff and with the most scared sounding voice said " O my gosh, I'm so sorry" She hurried out the door and closed it behind her. I smirked and grabbed my toothbrush.'I have power over a first year' I thought.' Either that or I have a really big zit on my face'. O great, now I'm paranoid. I looked up into the mirror and sighed in relif. That was NOT what I needed for my first date with Eric.

I went back into the dorm room after getting myself clean to see Chloe sitting there completely ready with makeup and clothes at her sides.

" Okay, here get dressed and I'll figure out what makeup to do you up in." I grabbed the clothes she handed me and went into the corner next to my bed. She had picked out a white peasant looking off the shoulder shirt with some blue denim ankle capris. I hurriedly put them on. I wanted to see how they looked! I walked over to the mirror and smiled to myself. I looked sooo cute!

" Great job, Clo. I never put these two together." I started walking over to her when I got hit by a jacket and a pair of tan Ugg boots.

" Now that I now that looks good, put these on." She was still examining the makeup and only looked up to throw them at me.

" Thanks for the warning, you know these boots were expensive. You shouldn't throw them around like that" I stated as I pulled them on and put the cuff of the capris over them. I then stood up and pulled on the jean jacket she had given me.

"Wow, I look great." I muttered to myself. I felt my stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry" I thought aloud.

I felt someone grab my hand and pull me onto the bed. " There's no time for food" Chloe said as she took my face and pulled it up, applying blush.

When she finished , I looked totally natural with some pink hints. It looked so totally awesome. ' Yeh, wow I have to stop talking to my cousins from America' I thought to myself.

We both walked downstairs to the common room to find the twins and Ron sitting there. I looked over to Chloe who I could tell was blushing.

" Oy! You girls look great" Fred announced. I quickly remembered that I had been so fixed upon my own looks I hadn't noticed how Chloe looked. She was wearing the light brown mini skirt she picked out of my chest the night before and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt. She was also wearing her famous convereses I sent her during the summer. She looked so good. Okay, this was my chance. I looked from Chloe to Ron. They were both blushing! I moved closer to Chloe and went to whisper in her ear.

" I know you like him Clo, it's so obvious" She turned her head quickly and gave me a suprised and sheepish expession.

" Is it that obvious? I don't know what do to Jess.I wanted to ask him to Hogsmeade so badly , but I thought he would think it was too weird." She whispered back.

I shook my head and mouthed " Don't worry" as I walked over to Ron who was sitting quietly on the couch. I sat right next to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked so suprised and stood up and started walking towards Chloe. Chloe gave me the most gratifying look and faced Ron as they started talking.

" Hey Jess, we're gunna go out to the carriages. You coming?" Chloe asked as her and Ron stood awfully close. Aww, they're together. I don't want to ruin their moment. I shook my head and motioned for them to go ahead.

The twins came over and sat either side next to me. " So Jess, who will be occumpining you to this Hogsmeade trip? You know two people is better than one." George stated. " Yup, double the pleasure" Fred added as they both chuckled. I laughed. I was about to tell them about Eric, but I was interuppted.

" Now tell me, why would she want to go with two nimrods like you?" I heard Oliver come down from the boys dorms.

O no....not him. He's not supposed to be here. What are you talking about Jess? He LIVES here. But, he's not supposed to be around me, he doesn't know what he does to me. Ugh...okay Jessica, breath!

" Wow Jess, you look nice" Oliver came over and sat across from the twins and me.

" Same to you" I smiled fakely as I felt my heartbeat increase. He looked so hot with his faded jeans and a black button up shirt, covered by a Puddlemere zip-up. Puddlemere United was his favorite professional team.

" Umm , I guess I should get going. Maybe I'll see you over there" I stated as I quickly got up and made my way over to the portrait opening. The faster I was the faster I escaped.

" Wait" Damn, I didn't make it. " You never said who you were going with. You can't be possibly going by yourself." Oliver said as he smiled. He thought it was him.

" Actually, I do have a date. With that new Slytherin boy, Eric. So I guess I have to get meet up with him before we miss the carriages. You guys better get going before you miss them yourself." I said this so nervously as I turned back around and started walking back towards the opening.

" Haha, going for the enemy. Good choice Jess" I heard Fred say as the twins laughed it off. I turned back around to smile, but when I saw Olivers face I felt something I never felt with him before. Guilt. He looked so shocked and hurt the same time. I couldn't go with him and I didn't know how to tell him. I was about to say something to him before he came right back at me.

" Yeh, I know what you mean. I have to go meet up with Katie. She's probably waiting downstairs already." I heard him say. My heart sank. He had a date!? This is great. Just what I was hoping was going to happen and I feel like crap. I better just get down there before I start crying in front of them.

I got downstairs to see Eric with a single rose. I walked over and he handed me the rose as he kissed my hand.

" Thanks Eric" I said happily. I had to act happy, even if I wasn't. Like I said before. I was determined to make this happen.

" No problem Jess, you look so pretty" He looked me in the eye and I could tell he meant it.

" Thanks again" I laughed a little." I've been getting that a lot this morning."

He helped me into a carriage and closed the door as he went to the other side and got in himself. I looked out the window to see Ron helping Chloe into a carriage. He said something to her as she got in , but before she fully got in she jumped on him and kissed him full on. I started laughing and smiled to my accomplishment. I turned my direction toward Eric as I started to feel the carriage pull away.

* * *

We arrived at Hogmeade 15 minutes later and Eric had the most awe struck expression.

" This is so cool" I heard him mutter under his breath.

" Yeh, I love it here. Thanks for asking me.It would've sucked being all by myself." I stated as I looked around at all the couples walking the grounds.

"It's no big deal. Who else to ask then a beautiful girl?" He took my hand and we started walking. I blushed at his touch, but the feeling quickly faded. Just when I was forgeting, I see Oliver and Katie Bell walking past, practically glued to one another. All the blood in my face drained as I felt myself crying. What I'm a doing? I DO NOT like Oliver Wood! I shouldn't care if he's with someone else! He doesn't care that I'm with someone else! I took my free hand and wiped the single tear that had fallin. I couldn't let anyone see me crying.

The day went by quick as I showed Eric all my favorite spots. I ended up showing him all of Oliver's shops too. After all those years of us going together they had become my favorite also. We got back to Hogwarts a few hours later and I kissed Eric on the cheek as I thanked him again. I ran up to the common room to find Ron and Chloe making out on the couch. O great that's just what I needed. Something to remind what I don't have. I shouldn't be so hastile, but I can't hold back the feelings from myself. It didn't mean I was going to let anyone other than Chloe know about the feelings. I ran up the steps to the dorm and plopped myself on the bed. I started crying hysterically as I questioned myself aloud. " There has to be a reason why I'm doing this to myself, but what is it?" I went to the bathroom and took a shower. It had stopped the crying but I still felt heartbroken. I made a promise to never tell anyone that I liked my best friend. I'd keep it to myself. I finally admitted it to myself and that's how it was going to stay. To myself. Not even Chloe was going to hear my confession. Now, I just had to figure out how to ignore the hurt I felt before it started affecting everything else in my life. My stomach grumbled, and I remember I hadn't eaten anything all day. I put on my pj's and walked out of the common room quietly. Ron and Chloe were cuddling on the couch and didn't even notice me. I walked the corridor, not ready for what I was about to see...


	6. Fights, Returned Feelings, & Old Nicknam...

**Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 6! I'm sorry it took me so long to put it up. I've been sick for the past few days. And yet I'm up at 12:50 am to type this for you guys! Hope you like this chapter...personally I think it's a little short but I swear next one will be long. Hope you like and remember to REVIEW!!**

* * *

Right in front of me was Eric and Cho. Eric had his back to me and Cho was too busy snogging him to even tell I was standing there.

My stomach dropped. My mind was trying to tell me that it wasn't Eric. I almost believed it when I started imaging it being Marcus Flint or some other boy. My mind and my eyes couldn't fool me though. I kept walking past making sure that my footsteps could be heard.The two seperated and Eric turned around to see me walking away.

" Jess...wait a sec!" I heard him running toward me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around so that I was facing him. I was obviously upset; he gave me a look of pity.

" What do you want Eric?" I tried to sound like I hadn't seen anything.

" Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tommarrow." Was he kidding!? Does he honestly think that he could ask me out on dates and then go and snog random girls!? This boy had problems!

" Eric, not to be mean or anything, but are you retarded!?" OK, maybe I did sound mean, but he deserved it!

" Jess...what are you talking about?" His face showed total guilt.

" You act like I didn't just see you standing there in the open, making out with Cho!" I snapped. I was upset , but I convinced myself that I wasn't going to cry.

" Cho doesn't mean anything to me! I like you. She was just a good snog." His come-back was useless.

" You know what!? You can keep your 'good snog' and never talk to me again, and I mean that!" I yelled at him and ran past as I was headed for the library.

I went to open the library door as I felt it resist my pull. " What the hell" I muttered to myself. There were tears streaking down my face.

" It's closed for the night , the librarian fell sick" I turned around to a familiar voice. Oliver was standing there in his outfit from earlier, only different. His zip-up was unzipped and he had a slight pink shade across his lips.

" Hi" I said meekly as I looked down at the door. I felt his finger go under my chin and lift my head up.

" Jess, what happened? Why are you crying?" I looked up at his worried face. I had totally forgotten that I was crying and I had let him see it. I used my right hand to wipe away the tears.

" Nothing " I replied. Yeh, like he was going to believe that I was just crying for my health. I started suddenly feeling like going to sleep or at least sitting down somewhere.

" Here, let's go to the common room and you can tell me there" He said, almost as if reading my mind.

I nodded and he took my hand as we walked down the hall toward the Gryffindor common room. I shivered at his touch. His hands were cold.

* * *

We got to the portrait of the Fat Lady as Oliver said the password and let me slip in first. I walked in and heard him follow as I sat down on a couch. Chloe and Ron were nowhere in sight.

He sat down next to me and shifted his body weight nervously as he got closer and looked me in the eye.

" So, spill...tell me why my dear best friend" He coughed " Why were you crying?"

I explained the whole story. I only left out the parts where I only wanted to go out with Eric to get him off of my mind. Oddly enough, the whole situation didn't sound so bad when I left out Oliver and my feelings for him.

" I should kill that jackass" Oliver scowled while looking at the fire. I could see the fury in his brown eyes. I reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch.

" Aww, liddle ool Ollie cawes bout liddle ool mee" I said in my baby voice trying to lighten up the mood. I didn't feel so upset anymore.

He turned and faced me with a small smile, then turned back to the fire.

" Hey Oliver, can I ask you something?" I was thinking about it all night.

" Hmm?" he said. That was a yes.

" Are you and Katie Bell an item?" He turned away from the fire and faced me with a surprised look.

" I'm not sure..." He trailed off. He was avoiding something. I was going to get it out of him.

" Come on...we're best friends. You can tell me, I won't say anything." I looked at him with a playful smile, but he didnt return it.

" It's not that..." He trailed off again.

" O come on...pweeease!?" I continued.

" Listen, I just can't tell you okay!?" He snapped at me. My smile fell and I got up off the couch. I was hurt and this time it wasn't by Eric, it was by my best friend. I started walking toward the stairs of the girl's dorm. Oliver followed me and grabbed my hand.

" Jess..." He said in a low voice. It almost sounded like he whispered it.

I turned around with a angry face. He looked sorry.

" What Oliver? Do you want to yell at me again!?" I yelled at him and I saw the hurt in his eyes. They suddenly turned hard and cold.

" Maybe I needed to find someone to go to Hogsmeade with. My best friend seemed too occupied with a certain guy to even care and talk to me the whole week!" He yelled back.

" All I asked was if you and Katie Bell were together.Maybe I needed a date to Hogsmeade too,.... and Ijust couldn't talk to you, ok?" I added the last part as my voice dropped and I looked at the floor. He was too mad to let his guard down now.

" Why not?! I thought I was your best friend Jessica!" He used my full name. He never used my full name. I started feeling tears come down my face again. Man, was I going to have some bags under my eyes tommarrow!

" Oh, now your going to start crying! Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you? Do you think that's going to make me not mad at you?" His tone got louder and he inched closer.

I shook my head as I stepped back. My tears came down like a flood.

" Are you going to tell me why you cared so much about this new kid and you ignored me this whole week!? Come on Jess...tell me why you hung around Eric so much this week!" he was getting more bitter by the minute.

I took a deep breathe and stood up. I had my hand on the stairs railing.

" To get my mind off of you Oliver! To convince myself that I didn't like you. But, you know what!? It didn't work. I like you. I like my best friend. Now are you happy!?" I snapped at him before turning on my heel and running up the stairs. I slammed the door to my room. Chloe's bed was empty. 'She's probably with Ron' I thought to myself.

I got under the covers of my bed and closed my eyes shut tight. I couldn't believe or even take in what just had happened. I had told Oliver that I had feelings for him. That I couldn't take my mind off of him. Now, he probably hated me and thought I was the biggest idiot in the world. I knew he only liked me as a friend. But did I really? He never told me he did. I didn't know if he liked me as more than a friend. I was too tired to even think. I turned on my side and cuddled into my pillow as I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and got up. ' It's probably Chloe' I thought to myself as I turned the doorhandle. I looked up to see Oliver standing there looking innocent and tired. He gave me the most sorry expression and I walked back to my bed. I heard his footsteps follow like always and he sat down on the end of my bed.

" Oliver..." I was cut off by a pair of lips being gently pressed against mine.

I opened my eyes and I could see Wood staring at me thorugh the moon light.

" I'm sorry Jess. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for being jealous. I'm sorry for everything." His eyes were staring straight into mine and I couldn't help but stare back.

" It's okay. Oliver, I really do like you. I can't hold it in anymore. I can't deny my feelings for you." I stopped before I started blabbing.

" Jess, have you been so oblivious all these years?" He asked with a sweet smile playing across his lips.

" What do you mean?" I asked in utter confusion.

" I mean, I've had a crush on you since our second year. Since that day you walked into Quidditch try-outs." He turned his head as his cheeks started turning red.

" So if you like me, what was that whole thing with Katie?" I asked. I was really confused now.

" I was doing exactly what you were. I was trying to get YOU off of my mind." He turned his head back in my direction and started staring again. I think I gave up on these little staring contests after we got caught by Snape. Not that we were going to get caught in here, but still!

" Oh...well you should've told me you liked me , you tart!" I stated jokingly. I lightly punched him on the arm after this comment.

He rubbed his arm and mouthed 'ow'. " Look who's talking!..." he said back. Silence fell between us. He broke the awkwardness asI felt his weight shift on my bed.He leaned down and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back. After a few seconds, we separated and he smiled down at me.

" Good nite Kitty" He said softly as he rose from my bed and started walking towards the door. Kitty was my old nickname. He only called me it at special times. I smiled to myself as I heard him close the door and I closed my eyes.

So Oliver liked me and I liked him. What did this mean? Were we going to become a couple or stay friends? His little visit left me confused as I fell into a deep sleep, met with sweet dreams.

* * *

**So that's it people! Hope you liked it! and thanks to you who reviewed. But remember, please review if you LIKE the story, not only if you hate it hehe. And yes I know, I've been kind of ending them as cliffies but you better get used to it. They give motivation to write the next chapters! neway thanx and I'll try to update real soon if I ever get over this stupid cold!! thanxs again and rememer to review!! -Jess**


	7. Caught for Six Years

**Hey everybody! This is my 7th chapter. I hope you like it! Next chapter will be the dance so that'll be a long chapter. I'm finally getting over my cold. And i just wanna say thank you to who reviewed. ( English-Foxlette & enegizer bunny in disguise) Thanks guys! And for all of you that havent reviewed..please do!! So thats it..ttyl R&R!! happy reading. -JesS**

* * *

" Students....please settle down. I have an important announcement towards the 7th years liking." Dumbledore rose from his seat, trying to quiet the Great Hall. It was the day after what happened between Oliver and I and we hadn't spoken to each other all day. I couldn't keep the memory out of my brain. Dumbledore tapped a glass and tried once more to get our attention. I looked up eagerly to hear.

" I have planned a Back to School dance for the 7th years this weekend. It is the last weekend before the Quidditch season starts. Please wear the appropriate clothing, and I will expect the best behavior. Mr.Eric from Slytherin will be performing at the dance. Thank you for giving me your attention and enjoy the rest of your meal." Dumbledore sat down meekly as he finished and turned to talk to Professor McGonagall.

The talking got louder and louder around me as all the 7th years talked about the dance and all the younger years complained how it wasn't fair the dance was only for the 7th years. I felt like heading in early.Maybe, I could go to the library and work on my prefect speech. I got up and walked towards the door. Nobody noticed I left, it felt good being alone for once.

I opened the library doors and walked in the only quiet place in Hogwarts. I went into the Hogwart's History and Rules section and picked out a book. _How to Become a Hogwart's Prefect._ Wow, that title wasn't original. I went in the deepest corner and sat down on one of the old plush vintage chairs as I opened the book and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Chapter 1: Hogwart's Greatest Prefects_

_Chapter 2: What a Prefect Does_

_Chapter 3: What it takes to become a Prefect_

_Chapter 4: Writing the Prefect Speech_

_Chapter 5: Prefect Rules and Privledges_

_Chapter 6: Presenting your Speech_

_Chapter 7: Remembering the process_

I opened to chapter 3 and started taking notes. After taking notes on chapters 3, 5, 6, and 7, I took out a clean sheet of parchment and dipped my quill in ink as I got my hand ready to start writing my speech. _Becoming a prefect has always been a goal of mine since my first day at Hogwarts. _I got my first sentence and was about to write my second when I heard a giggle come from behind one of the bookcases. I got up being the curious person I was and went to see who it was. I turned the corner and saw Chloe and a boy really close against a shelf of books. I couldn't quite make out who the boy was, but only if she would move....yup...ok a little to the left...that's it. Oh my Merlin! It's Draco Malfoy! I gasped and stood there in shock. Chloe must've heard me cause she was the first one to turn around sharply and blush like mad.

" Jess!" Chloe whispered loudly.

" Hey Chloe" I said in reply. I so wanted to embarrass her right now. Hey, maybe I would.

" Well, I see your going for the enemy just like me. Hope you have fun with that!" I tryed to keep my laughter down. We didn't need one of the librarians rushing over to see two students on top of each other.

" Haha, very funny Jess...umm you know Draco, right?" She turned to him and he gave us a very smug look. I had heard of him alright. He was that stuck up seeker for Slytherin. He had this thing against Harry Potter, but since they were a year younger than me, I never really looked that much into it. He wasn't that bad looking. If Chloe liked him, I guess I could like him too.

I nodded at her question and questioned her. " So what happened to Ron?" I smiled as I thought of them sitting in the common room last night and then her here snogging another boy. She rolled her eyes and replied.

" He liked Hermoine the whole time. He asked me if I could hook them up right after I made out with him."

" So, now your with this cutie?" He smiled even more smugly as I made the complement. Geez, somebody was conceded.

She nodded and gave me a pleading look. I smiled warmly and shooed my arm, as if to say for them to continue. I walked back over to the chair and sat down. I looked up at the coffee table where my work was. Or at least where it used to be. It wasn't there instead, it was replaced with a small note. I picked up the note and read it to myself.

_Jess-_

_You've done enough book work. Meet me outside in the pitch. I'll be waiting for you._

_- Ollie_

I smiled down at the note in front of me. Wait! Why was I smiling!?...I needed to get that speech done. Grr, guys just don't understand. O well...might as well see what he wants. I deserve some fun anyway.

* * *

I reached the pitch and it was pitch dark, no pun intended. I could barely see anything as I walked around. I suddenly felt a hand reach my back and guide me toward and seat me on something that looked like a broom. Assuming it was a broom, I swung my leg over.

" Oliver, what are you doing?" I still couldn't see anything.

" Shhh, just close your eyes and hold on" And with that I felt my weight being lifted off of the ground. I gasped and felt like I was going to fall.

" Hold on to me" I heard him talk once more. I obeyed him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I started feeling the cold wind take my hair and my arms started getting goosebumps. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. He was so warm. We flyed for another 20 minutes before I felt my legs touch the ground again. I didn't release my arms from his waist.

I heard him talk again. Seemed like he was doing all the talking tonight.

" Jess, you can let go now. We're not flying anymore"

" Oh, yeh. Sorry, I didn't notice" I pulled my arms away from his body.

I heard him laugh and get off of the broom . He held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and got off the broom myself. The broom fell to the ground with a thump and our attention turned to each other. I squinted my eyes in hope that I could see through the darkness. I heard him laugh again. I grunted in frustration.I finally gave up and took out my wand and said a spell.

" Luminus" I said above a whisper. A few sparks and finally light alluminated from my wand. I could see again! But wait, where'd he go? I looked around confusedly as I saw Oliver running away into the locker room hallway with the slyest smile.

" Hey, get back here!" I called after him as I made my way over to the hallway.

" Your going to have to catch me!" He called back. Hmm...this could turn out good. Maybe I would catch him, fall on the ground on top of him, make out with him, tell him I lov....NO! I didn't love Wood. Hell, we weren't even together. Yeh, I definitely didn't love him. And this time, I wasn't just in denial.I shook my head to get away from my thoughts as I ran.

I ran, not knowing where I was headed and collided head on with a person.

" Oww" I expressed aloud. My head hurt so much...this person was way to short to be Wood. I took my wand out of my back pocket. The spell was still working it's magic. I looked down at Eric. Wonder what he wanted. Why was he in the Gryffindor hallway anyway?!

" Eric, what are you doing here?"

He looked up and smirked.

" Just the person I was looking for. Hello Jessica" He stood up leaving me still in shock on the floor. He brushed himself off and outreached his hand to help me up. I ignored his hand and got myself up.

" What do you want?" I didn't have time for this.

" Well, as you know I am playing for the dance this weekend. So I was just wondering if you wanted to reconsider and officially become my girlfriend. You'll be really popular" I really think this kid was delousional. I shook my head no and started to make my way past him for the second time this year. I suddenly felt a hand take a tight grip around my arm and pull me back. I fell back and looked up to see Eric's angry face hovering above me. He grabbed my shirt collar and pull my so I met close to his face. I yelped in fear.

" Listen, I gave you two chances and you threw them away. I want you and if your not going to let me have you, then I guess I'm just going to have to help myself." He picked my body off the floor and started moving his hands up into my shirt. I used my arms to try and pry him off of me, but surprisingly he was strong for a little guy. It was just no use as he kept kissing my neck and used his hands to explore. I started crying as I screamed for him to stop. I closed my eyes just as I felt Eric's body being ripped off of mine. I opened them to see Oliver beating the crap out of Eric. When Eric finally said he'd had enough, Wood got off of him and told him to get lost.I was sitting against the wall. My knees were touching my chest as I was rolled up into a little ball on the floor.My eyes were shut again. I couldn't stop crying. I was picked up and I leaned into Oliver's chest as he carried me somewhere. He smelled like the night breeze and the rainforest right after a hard rainfall. I felt myself being placed on a couch and Oliver use his hands to stroke my head as he whispered " Your okay, I'm here now" in my ear. I relaxed and opened my eyes. He was looking at me with the most worried eyes. I sat up and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go.

We sat there for a few minutes. Me in his arms, never wanting to let go of this safe feeling. He rubbed my back and rested his head on mine. I broke our little moment and looked him straight in the eyes. " Thank you" I whispered. He just stared and softly kissed me. He seperated as our lips were still touching and replied with a " Your welcome" His hot warm breath on my lips made me quiver.We fell back into the hug.

" You should get to bed " He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his shoulder and looked up at him one more time.

" Could I sleep in your bed tonight? This really shook my up and I don't feel like being alone" I didn't want him to think I wanted more than him just being there for me. I really was scared. He smiled warmly and told me to wait there while he went to check if it was okay. I sat there in the common room quietly as he disappeared up the stairs. I looked down at the table in front of me and saw my books and notes from the library. I stared at them as I heard Oliver call my name. My head shot up and I looked at him in question. He nodded and walked into his room. I got up off the couch and walked slowly up the stairs as I peeked around the corner and into the doorway of his room. He stood there smiling and waited for me to enter. As soon as I entered he pulled the quilt back on his bed and got in. He patted the area next to him as I got in. I leaned back into his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me. We talked in a whisper as I closed my eyes.

" Good night Jess " He whipered at me.

" Good night Oliver" I whispered back.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before I spoke again.

" Hey, you know I never did catch you" I said sleeply.

" Jess , what are you talking about? I've been caught by you for six years" He stated. He squeezed me tighter and I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

**  
So that's it people! hope you liked it and remember to Review!! -JeSs**


	8. Back to School Dance

**Hey Everybody!..I know I haven't updated in a long time!! Please don't kill me cause I have an awesome chapter for you.! This is the dance chapter and I really hope you like it. I should be out with a new chapter by Sunday. So read on!!**

** JeSs

* * *

**

"The gold or black one?" stated Chloe as she shoved two dresses in front of me.

I checked them both. The gold one looked flowing and silky. The black one was less dressy. It had a deep v-neck and was shorter. I pointed to the black one. Hey! It was a new year. As long as she was hopping around with different guys she might as well look hot. Ha!

She nodded anxiously and hurried back into the bathroom.

" You better get ready Jess. The dance is in an hour!" Chloe screamed from the bathroom. She didn't see me roll my eyes as I stood up and stared at myself in the body-length mirror. I had on my plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. My hair was in the big black messy bun. I frowned at myself. Chloe walked out of the bathroom.

" Did you hear me?What are you doing standing around?!" She stared at me as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I turned to her and heard myself gasp. She looked awesome.

" Oh my gosh Clo, you look soo good." I looked her over. She had that great black dress on with these black high-heeled shoes that tied up the leg. Her hair was up in a french twist and she had these awesome black chandalier earrings on.

She smiled and nudged me. " Jess, you have to get ready, come on."

I frowned. " Clo, I don't think I'm going." I slouched back down on the edge of my bed and tucked my legs under my butt. She stood in front of me with a look of pity.

" Jess, I know you hurt over this whole Oliver and Katie thing, but you have to show them you don't care, or at least act like you don't care." I looked up at her and smiled slightly. She had to bring it up.

It was Saturday night and just four days before tonight I had been in Oliver's room, in his arms.When I woke up Tuesday morning, all that crashed. Supposedly, Eric had been telling everybody on Monday night that I had sex with him in the Gryffindor locker room. When Oliver found that out, he went to Dumbledore and told him the truth. In the end, Eric was kicked out of Hogwarts and Oliver and I had the biggest fight ever. I was mad at him for telling Dumbledore and everybody in the school knowing what happened. He argued it was in my favor, he did it because he cared about me. I was too angry to forgive him and now he's dating Katie Bell and going to the Back to School dance with her. It was all my fault. I lost the one guy I truly liked and my best friend.

Since Eric got kicked out of Hogwarts, Chloe and her band was playing at the dance.

* * *

I was down in the Great Hall before everybody else. Chloe had to be there twenty minutes before the dance. She got me to agree to go with the excuse that she had a surprise planned for me tonight. I wore the gold flowing silk dress she rejected. It looked so pretty with my gold heels. My hair was down in wavy curls. I looked around at the decorations. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. The Milky Way stood out in the far right corner of the Great Hall. All of the tables were gone, and where the teachers sat was now a stage. I walked over to one of the little tables they had set up on the sides and sat down on a cold wooden chair. The floor looked like it was also bewitched, but I wasn't sure. All I know is that when I looked down, I felt like I was floating in space or at least like I was flying. My thoughts were interupted by the sound of an amp. I looked up at the stage and Chloe was setting up all of the amps along with the rest of her band. I got up and made my way up to the stage to say hi.

" Hey Billie " I said as I punched a boy slightly on the shoulder.

" O My....! Hey Jess!!" the boy said estaticly as he engluffed me in a hug. I huffed and puffed dramatically. Geez, didn't people know it wasn't healthy to knock the breathe out of people. The boy had black spiked hair and a nose ring. I had known him as Chloe's cousin. I met him this summer when I visited Chloe for a week. I also met his other friends Mark and Mike. They were in the band too. Mike had a crush on me, but personally he wasn't my type. We were still good friends though.

" Ha! Jess, can you do us a favor while we practice in the 3rd corridor?" Chloe looked at me pleadingly. She was famous for that look.

" 3rd corridor? I'm not going to ask. Well, it depends what this favor is and how long am I obliged to do it?" I asked feeling smart. I loved talking like I was Hermoine, even though that sentence was nothing compared to the things she says in my charms class. I hate younger years in advanced classes. They make us feel stupid.

" Wellll, you see Dumbledore had asked us to mix the music up since you can't really only dance to punk music. So we were wondering if you could DJ for the first hour of the dance??" She gave me the pleading look again. I sighed and turned toward the turn table. I heard a thank you and somebody hug me from behind. Chloe appeared at the left side of my head as I sorted through music. I only had ten minutes to get the best dance songs playing.

Chloe thanked me again, along with the rest of the band and they left the Great Hall. This wouldn't be so bad. I didn't want to come tonight anyway. Plus, it was only an hour. I still had another two hours to sit at the stupid table in the corner and feel like a loser.

The seventh years spilled in the Great Hall as they gathered in little cirlces at the sides of the walls. I sighed and looked around for a microphone. I turned it on and greeted the crowd. I think only Chloe and Oliver could identify my voice without seeing my face. I was mostly hidden on the stage. I hoped Oliver didn't notice it was me. I took a deep breath as I spoke.

" Alright Hogwarts!! Are you ready to get this dance started!?" I screamed. The Great Hall erupted with screams of approval. I smiled and spoke once more.

" Okay, well I'll be your DJ for the first hour before Seeds of Darkness come out and play an awesome show for you. Now let me start this off with a little muggle person I like to call Ludacris!" I yelled the last part as I played the song _Stand Up. _Muggle music was big in the wizarding world. I looked down at the playlist I had set up and put all the songs in order and on auto-play. I looked back up to see a mass crowd of students dancing. I smiled feeling accomplished and sat down on a chair I stole from the dance floor before the dance.

An hour later my ears were ringing and hurt from the noise. I stood up to address the crowd once more.

" Alright, alright. That's it for me. Hope you guys had fun. Now I'd like to present to you....Seeds of Darkness!!!" The crowd screamed and applauded as Chloe and her band stepped onto the stage. I nodded at Chloe as I made my way off the stage. I stopped suddenly as I heard my name.

" Jess, come back." I heard Chloe say into her microphone. The spotlight was suddenly turned on me as I stood there in shock.

" Everybody, for our first song I'd like to invite Jessica Davidson onto the stage. We are best friends and we wrote a song during our first year here at Hogwarts. I'd like it very much if she'd sing it with me. Scream if you want her up here!" The crowd screamed once more as I heard the whole hall chanting my name. I smiled, embarrassed. I gulped and walked over to Chloe and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"What are you doing?" I put emphasis on 'what'.

She leaned in to whisper back. " This is my surprise, come on Jess. Remember the song Poprocks and Coke?" She asked with a grin.

" I remember." I answered back.

" Well, then grab that mic and guitar over there, and let's rock!" She screamed 'let's rock' and the crowd's screaming persisted. I suddenly felt happy. I was saying the hell with it and I was going to have some fun.

I checked the guitar strings and nodded at Chloe as we started the song. I started playing as Chloe and Billie started singing the first verse. Chloe was lead and Billie harmonized. Chole and I sang the chorus and I gulped as I started the second verse.

_When there's a truth_

_You know I'll be there_

_Amongst the lies _

_You know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere_

_So I'll see you there_

I nodded at Chloe and we started singing together.

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind _

_I will dare_

_Keep in mind _

_I'll be there for you _

_If you should fall_

_You know I'll be there_

_To catch the call _

_You know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere_

_So I'll see you there _

We finished off the song as I was grinning wildly. I went over to Chloe and hugged her making sure not to hurt both of our guitars. I whispered a thank you so much in her ear as I put the guitar where I found it and started making my way off of the stage.

" Everybody give it up for Jessica Davidson, my best friend!!" I heard Chloe scream. I looked back up at her, smiled and winked. Everybody clapped and about five girls came up to me. I had never seen these people in my life , but I appreciated their compliments. This night didn't turn out as bad as I thought. I made my way through the dancing students and headed over to my table. I reached it and saw a rose lying next to my bag. I picked up the rose and pulled it up to my nose. It smelled sweet. I turned around to see Oliver looking sorry. He held out his hand as I took it. Chloe started playing a song I recognized. I had written that song! I had written it about Oliver, but how did she know about it!? I made eye contact with Chloe as she winked at me and Billie started singing. Oliver lead me out to the middle of the dance floor and I moved close to him as we danced. I was listening to his heart beat and smiled to myself. I listened to the words I had only written two hours ago.

_Cause you and I both loved_

What you and I spoke of

And others just read of

_Others only dream of the love_

_Of the love that I love_

"It's about you" I whispered into his ear. He shuddered at my hot breath.

"What?" He looked down at me confused.

" The song, I wrote it....about you" I looked down as the song went on.

_'cause you and I both loved_

_  
What you and I spoke of_

_  
And others just read of _

_  
And if you could see now_

_  
Well then I'm almost finally out of_

_  
I'm finally out of, well I'm almost finally finally _

_  
Well I am free, oh I'm free_

I suddenly felt lips pressing mine. I broke away and looked at Oliver more hurt then ever.

" Don't" I said softly.

" I'm sorry" He replied.

I looked up at him in question." What happened to Katie?" I thought they were together.

" What are you talking about?" Oliver looked confused.

" Aren't you dating her?" I asked. He shook his head as he stared at me.

" But, that's what everybody told me...I thought since you were with her all the time and, well....I guess I figured they were right." I said staring back at him. In the distance I could see Katie Bell and Marcus Flint snogging in a corner. I smiled internally. So they weren't together! There was hope.

" Well, they lied. Jess, I couldn't stop thinking about you this whole week. I told myself I was going to face you tonight. I really like you Kitty." He smiled and leaned in as we kissed. This time I kissed back. We seperated only so that our lips were touching. The song ended in the backround.

" I like you too" I answered. My hot breath reached his lips as I felt him smile again. " I'm sorry, I was a real bitch" I added. He laughed lightly as he returned hot breath.

" There's something I can't disagree with" He laughed again and I punched him lightly.

" Hey!" I exclaimed.

" Hey what?" He said seductively. He pulled me into a hug and pressed his lips hard to mine. We stood there making out in the middle of the dance floor. We didn't stop until I heard Chloe's voice again.

" That's it people! These boys gotta make it back to Durmstrang, hope you liked the show!" I turned away from Oliver and saw Billie and the rest of the boys in the band packing away their stuff. The only thing that was left was the guitar I had played and Chloe's stuff. I waved to the boys as they left the Great Hall. All of the seventh years started heading out through the doors.Oliver and I stayed put until we were the only ones left in the hall besides Chloe.

* * *

" You were awesome up there Jess" I heard Oliver say. I turned back toward him and pecked him on the lips. I skipped over to the stage, doing my best not to fall with those heels on. Chloe laughed as I reached where she was standing.

" Great job Clo!" I yelled. " You rocked!" I added. I only had one thing to complain about.

"Thanks Jess, it wasnt only me. Like my surprise?" She asked with a sly smile.

I frowned and stared her in the eyes. " How did you get that song and how did you just learn to play it so fast?" I asked.

" Okay, well I found the song while you were in the shower. You left in on the bed, what else do you expect me to do? Mind my own business? Ha, yeh right. O, and to answer your second question. What do you think we were practicing in the 3rd corridor?" She said. She grinned and laughed. I found myself smiling. This is why we were friends. Since this whole thing between me and Oliver had happened, we became best friends again, like when we were in our first year. We kind of drifted after I became friends with Oliver in my second year.

I felt Oliver wrap his arms around my shoulders as my memories were taken away. Chloe looked suprised but happy.

" You guys are back together?!" She asked excitedly.

" Were we ever together?" I asked. Oliver and I had never officially called ourselves a couple.

" We just made up" I said.

" Oh okay, I'm sorry. Well I'm happy you guys 'made up'" she said sarcastically.

" Well,just wait a sec Jess" Oliver broke in.

" Huh?" I replied.

" How come we can't be together?" He asked.

" I don't know, we didn't ever really say we were, so I thought we weren't" I stated.

Chloe intervened." You both like each other. You were kissing on that damn dance floor through three songs and your always together when your not fighting." She was right. She was positively right. How'd this happen!?

" She's right" I repeated aloud. " So we're a couple?" I asked turning toward Oliver.

He kissed me , broke away, and looked me in the eye. " Does that answer your question?" He asked chuckling a little. I leaned in and kissed him back. " Does that answer yours?" I replied back slyly. I heard Chloe sigh and Oliver and I laughed.

"So now that you two are official, I better go find Draco. We planned on meeting up after the dance." She picked up her guitar and made her way out the door.

"Wait!" I called after her. She turned around waiting for what I wanted. " Aren't you going to take that guitar?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile. " It's yours " She replied. I looked at her in shock. " I'm serious, go check it out." She said finally as she continued out the door. I walked over to the stage and picked up the guitar. It was black with 'Kitty' engraved in white at the bottom of it. It had purple butterflies around the edges. I stared in awe. I picked it up and put it in it's case as I made my way back over to Oliver. He stood smiling.

" Like it?" He asked.

" You knew about this!?" I asked suprised. He nodded.

" God, nobody tells me anything!" I stated sarcastically as I made my way out of the Great Hall. Oliver followed close behind.

" If we did then it wouldn't be fun, would it?" He asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes as we walked down the corridor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my head against his shoulder. The night turned out to be something I didn't expect. I smiled to myself as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. I said the password sleepily. Oliver looked at me and gave me a small smile. He grabbed the guitar from me as I walked threw the opening. He arrived in the common room two minutes later. I had crashed on the couch and was falling asleep. I felt him pick me up bridal style and carry me up steps. I was placed on a soft bed and my shoes were being taken off. The back of my dress was unzipped and shorts were placed on me along with a light t-shirt. I fell into a deep sleep as a warm body came close to mine.

_

* * *

_

**So thats it folks!! Hope you liked it. The two songs were Poprocks and Coke by GreenDay and You and I Both by Jason Mraz. Just in case you were wondering. Remember REVIEW!! thanks to all that have reviewed. I'll be back in 2 days!! c ya!**

** JesS**


	9. Wood's Leaving, New Captain

**Hey everyone!! Ok this is chapter 9!! it's pretty long. It sets the stage for a really exciting chapter 10. I should have that by the middle of next week. The Christmas chapter will be just around x-mas day. Anyway'z hope you enjoy and thanx to all who have reviewed!! remember to review for this chapter!!!**

** JeSs**

* * *

" Weasley, move it!" Oliver yelled across the pitch.

" God, let me mount my broom Wood!" Fred called back to Oliver.

It was our first Qudditch practice of the season. Wood was drilling us earlier and harder than ever. I sighed as I flew up and held the quaffle underneath my left arm and held onto the broom with my right. I passed the quaffle to Angelina Johnson as she flew towards Wood and got one past him.

"Look who needs to move it now Oliver" I heard Fred scream. Everybody on the team knew that Fred was joking but, we all knew you don't joke with Wood like that. I stifled a laugh as I flew up to Oliver to take the quaffle and start a play with Katie Bell. He gave me an angry stare as he tossed it to me. I ignored his look and flew away. I passed it to Katie who passed it sharply to Angelina. Angelina dodged a bludger coming from Fred and passed it back to me. I soared past Harry who was going after the snitch. I uped my speed and drew my arm back as I threw the quaffle toward the left goal post. The quaffle zoomed in without missing a beat. Oliver cursed under his breath as I stopped in mid-air and did a little dance.

" O yeh, go me, go me. Doing my happy dance, getting jiggy with it" I used one arm and danced around a bit making sure not to let go of my broom. Come on, I deserved some happiness. Maybe this would make Wood lighten up a bit. I was wrong. Wood cursed into the sky and called practice off. It was way too early for practice to be over. Something was defintely wrong. The rest of the team could be heard 'whooping' in the background as they made their way to the locker room. I wasn't going in just yet. I flew to Wood who was standing on the ground against the center goal post. His head was rested against the pole and his back was to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Go away" He said.

I flinched internally at the bitterness of his voice. I didn't feel like fighting. I stepped away from him and started to walk away. I picked up my broom that I had left only a few feet away and continued walking into the locker room. I got to my locker and stuffed my broom inside as I removed my clothing and moved onto taking a shower. The hot water soothed the stress that had been building up the whole week. When I was done I went back to my locker and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I put on my black sneakers and left my hair down wet. I walked out of the locker room into the hallway.

" I'm sorry" I heard a familar voice behind me. I turned around to see Oliver leaning against the wall, looking down. He looked so tired.

" Don't apologize" I called back. Whatever was making him upset, I was willing to understand. Afterall, we were a couple now.

"Oliver what's the matter?" I asked softly.

" Just come here" He answered back in the same soft tone.

I obeyed and walked to him. He stood straight and put his arms around me in a tight hug. I let him hug me and I hugged back. I felt him take a deep breath as he kissed my neck. I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

" Ollie, please talk to me" I pleaded.

" Jess, I don't know what to do" He whispered. He suddenly shot his head down and I saw a single tear fall.I put my finger under his chin and pulled his head up. His eyes were tear stained and he looked embarrassed. I took my free hand and wipe away his tears. I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He took another deep breath and looked deeper into my eyes then ever before.

" My mother's really sick and I have to leave for a month. By me leaving, the team has no hope for the cup. I want you to take over the team. Be captain for me."

I interupted. "Oliver I can't" I said. " I'm not as good as you, the team wouldn't listen to me."

" Jess, you can. I know your a great player and I trust you most of all." He stayed serious. I didn't know what to say.

He spoke up again. " I know this sounds crazy but, I think I'm falling in love with you Jess" I looked up at him in shock and stood there completely speechless.

" Oliver..." I trailed off.

" You don't have to say anything in return , that wasn't my intention. Just please say you'll do this for me." He said calmly.

I nodded as he smiled slightly and pulled me into a hug. I moved my head back so it was aligned with his and pressed my lips to his. We shared a passionate kiss before we broke away and walked down the dark hallway. He whispered a 'thank you' as we continued onto the castle.

* * *

The next day Oliver addressed the team and went up to his room to pack all of his stuff. I was sitting on a couch in the common room between Fred and George Weasley.

" Oy! This will great Fred!" George stated to his brother." Jess won't make us have hour long practices and fly in the rain like bloody Wood" he added.

I felt myself get angry inside. Before I could say anything I heard Oliver call my name from his room. I stood up abruptly and ran up the stairs. I didn't feel like hearing anymore about Wood, even if the were just kidding. His back was to me as he was going through t-shirts and neatly placed them in his suitcase. I coughed slightly and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

" You wanted me?" I asked nervously. I hadn't really ever been in his room during the day alone with him.

He turned his head and smiled. " Relax" he cooed.

I smiled back awkwardly and walked over to him. I was still a little nervous, but I managed to put it aside. I turned my attention towards the window as he finished packing. When I heard him zip his luggage , I turned my head back to him. He tossed it on the floor and sat at the edge of his bed. He stared up blankly. I reeled my mind for an idea of how to loosen the mood. Something popped up as I smiled slyly. I walked closer and jumped of his lap. He flew back at the surprise and started laughing.

" What are you doing?" he asked sounding out of breath and laughing at the same time.

" Don't you remember when we used to wrestle?" I asked seductively.

He grinned at my comment. "Oh, you mean like.....this?" He grabbed my shoulders as he flipped me around and had me pinned to the bed. I laughed harder and nodded. I tried to push him off and flip him back over but he was too strong. I gave up and looked up at his glowing face. I stared into his eyes for a few minutes and forced my lips to his. We turned onto our sides as he traced the outline of my lips with his tongue. I shivered as I felt it go gently in my mouth then out again. I followed byt his example as we laid there kissing. My breathing got heavier and I rested my body against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and used his hands to massage my sides. I let out a huge breath as we seperated. I giggled and pecked him quickly on the lips as I let off of him and layed down , stomach up. I tucked my arms underneath my head and sighed. I felt him shirt my weight in my direction. I cloed my eyes as he softly kissed my neck. Wow, that really tickled. I jerked a little and he laughed.

" I'm really going to miss you" I whispered.

He looked me in the eye. " I'll write you everyday, don't worry about me" he assured. I realized at that very moment that I wasn't going to see Wood for a month. No holding hands, no kissing, no sleeping next to each other late at night. I didn't know how I was going to do it. I didn't want Oliver to be anymore upset than he was. He only had to worry about one thing, his mother was sick and I shouldn't interfere.

" Will you be here before Christmas?" I asked. I really hoped he would. We had a conversation last year and agreed to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Since we were leaving this year, it would really give us a year to remember. Now that we were together, it'd be a year I'd never forget.

He looked a little worried. " I forgot about that. Oh Jess, I'm so sorry. I'll try my best to make it back." He said. He looked down and I saw distance build in his eyes.

" Don't get upset. If anything, I promise, I'll come to you." I made a promise. Something I rarely did. This was getting serious. My heart started beating fast as I thought of how Oliver and I have been acting these past few days. I had a boyfriend. He told me he might be falling in love with me. How did I react to it? I said his name. This would have to wait until later, I was happy now.

" Really?" Oliver asked a little surprised.

"Of course. Not like I haven't been to your house before. I think Scotland needs a little more of Jessica" I said as I smiled. He smiled too and leaned down to kiss me one more time before sitting up and standing up. I felt his weight being lifted off of the bed and I too sat up. I crosed my legs and propped my head up by my elbows. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawer. He came out with a little box and tossed it to me.

" What's this? It's not Christmas yet" I stated looking confused.

He laughed. " It's not a Christmas gift." he said matter-a-factly.

" Well what is it then?" I asked still staring down at the package.

" You won't know until you open, sooo open it" he continuted. " It's just a little going away present. Actually, I got it at the Hogsmeade trip. I thought you'd like it."

I tugged at the little box and pryed it open. Inside was a gold necklace with a flying quaffle pendant. I gasped.

" Oh Oliver..." I trailed.

" You like it?" He asked.

" I love it" I replied. The thought of it was so cute. I definitely won't forget him after this. I pulled the necklace out of its box and unclipped it. " Will you help me put it on?"

He nodded and grabbed the two ends. I pulled my hair to the side and he slide the necklace and secured it. I let my hair free and turned around. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the necklace. I rubbed it between my index finger and thumb. I smiled and started walking toward the door. Oliver was leaning against it and took me in a hug. I hugged him back as he looked at the clock.

" I have to go" he said in almost a whisper. I nodded into his chest and we broke away. I walked out the door after telling him I'll see him downstairs. I saw my books from my prefect speech and picked them up. I placed them onto my lap as I looked around at the empty common room. I picked up where I left off and got a good two pages before I heard Oliver coming down the stairs. I knew it was him, so I didn't look up.

" Are you going to walk me to Dumbledore's office? My fathers picking me up there." He said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

I nodded and put the books back on the coffee table. I decided not to close them since I would be back. I took Oliver's hand as we walked out of the common room into a busy corridor.

Saying bye was harder than I thought. His father gave me a hug and told me that he'd make sure Wood wrote. I smiled at that comment. I doubt he'll have to remind him. I walked back to the common room wile rubbing my pendant. I felt content with the situation and suddenly realized that I had quidditch practice tonight. I was in charge this time. I'd be in charge for a lot of practices. The thought made me nervous as I went and took my place from before. I once again picked up my books and concentrated on my speech. I didn't notice a boy sitting to my right.

" Is that speech yours?" he asked in an interested tone of voice.

I looked up surprised by his presence. " Yeh , it is" I answered.

" It's really good" he complimented. I blushed at the comment. I always loved when people complimented my work or just me. A few students walked by. I heard whispering, but ignored it.That's all they did. Talked, talked, talked.

" Thanks" I answered forgetting he was still sitting there.

" Your welcome. My names Jake" he held out his hand and I shook it.

" Jess" I answered.

" Jess Davidson?" he asked surprised.

I nodded. Did he hear about me or something?

" Wow, your a really good chaser. I watched you last year." he declared. So he was a fan. I always loved a fan. I smiled and thanked him again. I stared down at my speech and sighed.

" Need help?" he asked.

" I guess" I shrugged." I feel stuck."

" Well maybe we could get together these next few weekends and I could help you out." he suggested. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I would have quidditch during the week and getting my speech done before Christmas.

" Yeh, that'd be great" I replied. I stood up and opened my mouth to talk to him again.

" Well, I think I'm going to go up to my room. I'm a little tired. So, I'll see you around?" I asked.

He nodded and I grabbed my books as I made my way up the steps to the girls dorms.

* * *

I woke up about an hour later and looked at the clock. 'It was 15 minutes before practice!' I panicked and ran to get my sneakers . I checked the clock again. I had 10 minutes to get to the pitch, change into my practice clothes and then pull out the balls. I sighed and speed downstairs. I got there just in time to do everything. I released the balls as Fred beat one of the bludgers. I passed Katie Bell the quaffle. They all started flying around. No! They weren't supposed to do anything yet. I flailled my arms in the air to get their attention. Nothing. I decided to start screaming. Nothing. I screamed at myself in frustration. I got on my broom and flew to the center of the pitch. I took out the whistle Oliver left me. I had heard him blow it many times before. I took a deep breath and blew hard. The screeching hurt my ears as I stopped and looked around. The team had stopped and were all looking at me.

" Just because I'm not Wood doesn't mean you can ignore me!" I yelled across the sky. They all looked at me with surprise.

" But Jess..." I heard Fred say. I wasn't going to put up with it.

" No buts Weasley. I will be your captain for the next month. Deal with it or leave!" I screamed once again.

Nobody said anything and nobody left. I continued.

" Now, get in playing position and I will be the keeper for this practice. Next practice I will get a different house to help us. Remember, our first game is the day Wood comes back" My voice got lower. I saw Harry Potter's hand raised.

" Yeh Harry?" I asked. The boy had a question. At least he was polite enough to raise his hand.

" Wood is playing at the Christmas game...right?" He asked it almost worried. I wonder what the team would be like if I said no. I imagined them all falling off thier brooms and having a fit. I laughed. I came back to reality and still saw them staring. I nodded my head.

" He'll be practicing at Scotland for the game. We'll be playing Slytherin." They all smiled and then went back to concentrated faces. I grinned and spoke up.

" Alright, do a run through of a thirty minture period then hit the showers." I said flying toward the goal posts.

A half an hour later, a group of sweaty and tired quidditch players rushed into the locker room and celebrated their practice by taking a shower. I sighed as I walked into Oliver's office. He had left me a few pages of plays he wanted me to practice with them. I focased on them and tried to figure out how he thought of these. I put them down after about 5 minutes and walked out. The locker room was empty and I took my shower alone in privacy.

I laid in bed when I heard a ' whoo' in the window. I looked up to see 'Catcher'. It was Oliver's owl. I smiled and ran over to let it in. It flew in and landed on the edge of my dresser. I pulled out an owl treat from my desk drawer and fed it to Catcher. I finally took the letter rolled up and tied to his little claws. I unraveled it and read it outloud.

_Jess-_

_I made it home safely and I miss you already. I've seen mom and she doesn't look well. The doctors say that she should get better as the day's go by. I pray she does. I hope everythings going good over there with the team.Keep me updated on your practices. I love you and I'll always keep you in my dreams._

_ - Oliver_

I grinned and sighed inchoherantly. I gave Catcher another treat and sat at my desk. I pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. I got my hand ready and started responding to Oliver's letter. I finished and tied it to Catcher's leg as I released her from my tower window. I walked back to my bed and got under the covers. I closed my eyes as I rubbed the pendant Oliver had only given me 6 hours ago. I felt myself drift to sleep and I was gone.

* * *

**That's it people. Hope you liked it!! If you did, REVIEW!! lol..well, c ya ! JeSs**


	10. Delusional Guys,Crying, & Christmas Dedi...

**Hey everybody! Okay, I know I am updating on Christmas! I know I promised you an update before Christmas, but I got a new comp as a present so I didn't have a comp for a few days. Well, this chapter is somewhat Christmas-y. I think I am going to skip most of the time Oliver and Jess spend x-mas together..only putting in what gifts they got each other. I don't think any of you know this, but I am ending this story soon and creating a sequal. Soo...anyway enough with this....READ...and don't forget to REVIEW!! - JeSs**

* * *

The weekend was filled with reading, writing, and more reading. Jake was helping me since 9:30 in the morning. I yawned and looked up at him who was staring blankly at me.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded my head and yawned again. I looked down at my speech. It was complete. After 6 hours of reading, correcting, and practicing I was ready to get some food and lay down with a good book. Maybe I would write a letter to Oliver. Jake pushed his chair back and stood up. He gathered all the books on the library table. I folded my arms and rested my head on top of them. I suddenly felt a hand rub my back. I relaxed and breathed out. I imagined Oliver's face above me. I was snapped back to the world when I heard Jake clear his throat.

I turned around abruptly and stared at him in shock. I didn't know what to say. He came closer to my face and I could feel his breath. He forced his lips to mine. This kiss was different. I was forceful and aggressive. It was nothing like Oliver's gentle, sweet kisses. I screamed a little. I couldn't be heard with our lips met. I pushed him back using arms. He stumbled back and looked at me in pity.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly. O great, we have another delusional guy. Why do I keep running into this kind?

"You kissed me! That's what I mean" I lowered my voice, but didn't lose the bitterness.

"O come on, Mr. Captain isn't here. I know you want to have a little fun." he looked at me with playfulness in his eyes. I stood up and smacked him. He stood there in shock. I saw his fists tighten. I backed away.

"Oliver is my boyfriend. I would never cheat on him. If you think I'm going to throw away a loving boyfriend for some little arrogant shit like you then your truly mistaken. If you ever come near me again I won't be afraid to hit you and embarrass you." I yelled with everyone in the library staring at me. I saw the librarian walking towards me at a fast pace. I grabbed my speech hurriedly and ran out of the library doors. I was furious and decided to just head to the owlry.

The sound of owls could be heard from the bottom of the tower stairs. I reached the top and walked to the little desk. I opened the drawer that held parchment and a quill and started writing.

_Oliver-_

_I miss you so much already. I'm glad we agreed to only write on the weekends. Well, I've finally finished my prefect speech, but to be totally honest with you I don't think I want to be one anymore. This year is so hard and I being a prefect will just get in the way of our relationship. I'll never have time to spend with you; I just strongly doubt it. Anyway, today I'm not feeling that great. I just wish you were here. I really need a hug and to hear your voice. I hope your mother is feeling better and please wish her and the rest of your family all of my love. Write back as soon as possible._

_Always thinking about you,_

_Jess_

I took out an envelope and enclosed the letter. I searched an owl. I picked a spare snow owl the school kept for students that didn't own one. I tied the letter to its foot and it flew away off into the distance. I felt something rub against my leg as I looked down and saw my cat Butterfly. She purred as I picked her up and started to pet her. It was the weekend and I remembered we could take out our pets. I carried her down the stairs and to the common room. Once there, I let her down and she followed me to my dorm room. There was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Nobody was here. I sighed and took out a book I started reading two days earlier. Butterfly jumped up onto my bed and curled up into a little ball right by my feet. I would stroke her head every once and a while. I didn't have practice tonight and I did all of my homework. What a time then any would it be perfect if Wood were here.

* * *

The two weeks passed as fast as the seasons. The letters came frequently from Oliver. I still am undecided on the whole prefect situation. It was finally the day before the big game. I didn't get a letter from Oliver. I frowned but assured myself there had to be a reason. I walked to the pitch around noon and got there before everybody else on the team.

I went to my locker and pulled out my gear along with my broom. I walked the hallway and mounted my broom. I saw snow start falling as I flew through the air. The cold snow flakes fell on my head as I threw the quaffle in the air and dove to catch it. Everybody would make fun of me for playing catch with myself, but they really couldn't talk since it really helped me in the games. I sighed. It must have been the thousandth time in the past month. I couldn't take not having anybody to talk to. Chloe was always with Draco. The only time I actually spent time with her is when the dance was taking place. When her cousin was there she seemed so un-Chloe. I flew back down to the ground after about 40 minutes more of playing catch. I got dressed in normal clothes and decided to walk back out into the pitch and just stand in the snow. A pretty good amount had fallen since I first got there. Tomorrow's game was going to be beautiful with all the decorations for Christmas. Right after the game, everybody was going home for the holidays. I already owled my father. Oliver and I had agreed to spend the holidays at Hogwarts. Just me and him. I walked back into the castle feeling my nose tingle from the hot air.

* * *

The common room was full with students sitting close by the fire and talking excitedly about what they were doing for Christmas. I rolled my eyes and groggily walked up the steps. I saw someone leaning against the back corner. I was too tired and sad to even take notice. I stepped on the first step and picked up my other foot to continue up the stairs. I felt my arm being held back. I didn't need some annoying boy right now. I needed to be alone.

"What's the matter?" I heard a familiar voice say. I flinched at the sound. My heart started beating faster. I turned around to see Oliver's face in a worried expression. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Oliver took me into a hug. I burrowed into his chest and sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a low voice.

"When did you get here?" I asked raising my head to his.

"Just a little while ago." He answered. "Is everything okay?" he added.

I nodded and hugged him again. "I just missed you" I replied. I could tell he was smiling. I felt him take my hand and led me up to his dorm. I sat down at the edge of his bed as he went to the window and opened it. He walked back over and knelt in front of me. I looked up and smiled weakly. He leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let out a breath of relief. I missed this. He broke away and was looking at me. I opened my eyes slowly and stared back at him.

"I needed this so bad" I said softly. He smiled and kissed me again.

"So did I" he said into my lips. We separated and I lay back on his bed. He lay next to me and traced my arm with his fingers. I jerked at his touch. He laughed. He knew I was ticklish. I suddenly shot up. I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath.

"What?" I heard Oliver ask.

"I forgot I had scheduled a noon practice" I stated.

"Don't worry about it" he assured me.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because I called it off" he replied.

I turned to look at him. He looked totally not worried. I sighed once more and plopped back down on the bed.

"That's right, I'm not the captain anymore" I spoke up.

"Yup, aren't you relieved?" he answered and asked at the same time.

I chuckled a little. He was right. I was relieved. I didn't know how he did it. I felt my stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" Oliver asked. I blushed a little and nodded. He smiled.

"Me too" He added. I grinned and sat up. He sat up and started for the door. I followed and we started walking down the stairs. Right before hitting the common room I slipped my hand with his. He looked back and smiled. We made our way to the Great Hall and took a seat right next to each other. We didn't let go of each other's hands the whole time. We whispered to each other meaningless things as I noticed people around us whispering. I broke away from Wood and looked around curiously. I spotted Chloe who was sitting at the end of the table and motioning for me to walk over there.

"What's going on?" I heard Oliver ask.

I shrugged at his question.

"Umm....I'll be back in a few minutes. I think Chloe needs to talk to me." I stood up. He stood up too, while nodding in response. He walked away towards the Weasley's. I stood alone for a second before walking off to Chloe.

I sat down next to Chloe and looked up at her anxiously.

"What is happening around here?" I asked.

"Who's Jake?" she questioned. What did he have to do with this?

"He's just this boy that helped me with my speech. He made a move on me this weekend in the library and I slapped him. Haven't talked to him since. Why?"

"Well people are saying that you and he were together these past weeks. Also, the only reason that you're dating Wood is to get special quidditch privileges." she searched my eyes for an answer.

"I can't believe this" I stated as I walked back over to Oliver. He had his head down and the twins were no where to be found.

I sat down next to him and slipped my hand with his. He flinched at my touch. He looked up sadly.

"I don't think we should do this anymore" he said.

"Oliver, you can't possibly believe anything that is being said in this school"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean Jess, it makes sense. I go away for a month and you two hang out, get your speech done..."

"And that's all that happened!" I cut him off.

He stood up." I just need time to think" With that he walked out of the Great Hall. I felt hot tears form in my eyes. I dropped my head and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe stand behind me. She rubbed my back. I felt her grab me by the shoulders and walk me out of the room. She helped me hide my tears from the rest of the student body as we made our way to the dorms. I lay on my bed and turned on my side. I petted Butterfly who was curled up, she purred at my touch. Chloe sat at the edge of my bed.

"Well he didn't say it was over Jess. All he said was he needed time to think." she stated the obvious. I didn't say anything sarcastic. I know she was only trying to make me feel better. I suddenly sat up. She gave me a surprised expression.

"Okay, I know Oliver more than anybody here. He's not going to talk to me for a while. That's going to be hard when I have to play with him in tomorrow's game. Unless I prove to him he's the only one I want. I have an idea. Clo, will you help me?"

She nodded and I grinned. I grabbed her hand and headed to Dumbledore's office. I pitched my idea." Well I suppose you could do that. You'll have to speak to Madam Hooch of course." Dumbledore approved. I grabbed Chloe's hand once more and walked hurried down to Madam Hooch's classroom. She sat quietly at her desk looking over notes. I told her my idea also." That's fine. Just make sure you're at the pitch an hour before the game" I agreed and sighed in relief. Chloe and I made our way back to dorm and got ready for bed. Tomorrow, Oliver was going to get quite a surprise.

* * *

I woke up the next morning more nervous than ever. I practiced my idea over and over and worked out ever game plan. Chloe applauded every time, she was also very excited. I just hoped Oliver liked it. This might be the only thing that would get him to talk to me again.

I got dressed finally and rushed downstairs with CD in hand. I went to talk to Lee, the guy in charge of the audio at quidditch games. He said no problem. I grinned and walked to the center of the pitch. I stood there and titled my head towards the sky. I inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. I heard a voice. I turned the head sharply to the noise. Ther was someone flying above. There was a certain familarity about the way this person moved. It was Marcus Flint. I studied the way he flied once during a Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin game. He was cursing into the air flying back and forth furiously.I sighed and walked out. It was an hour before I was supposed to be there and Madam Hooch didn't show up.

"Where do you think you're headed? If you want this to work, I think you need to be here" I met Madam Hooch's face instantly. I grinned and stood waiting for instructions. This is how it was going to work. Madam Hooch was going to tell all the players except for Wood not to come out of the locker room. In result, he'll be the only one in the pitch. At that time I'm going to be on the stand where Lee Jordan reports the games. Lee will start the music in the background and then I will start singing. After I sing I will say a little something and wish everyone a Merry Christmas and then go to the locker room to change for the game. It was a perfect process. The only thing not in it would be Oliver's reaction.

I waited at the top bleacher box. Lee Jordan and Chloe sat next to me. Lee was looking at some piece of paper and Chloe was awkwardly writing something in secret.

"What's this?" I asked snatching the paper out of her hand. She quickly stood up and searched for where I hid the paper.

"Give it back!" she exclaimed. I laughed a little and shook my head. I titled back on my chair. She stormed outside cursing. I took the paper out of my shirt. Where else does a girl hide stuff? It was a letter to someone. I read to myself.

_Billie-_

_I can't wait until tonight. I can finally come to the states to spend time with you. This time I think I'm ready. Make sure you have the protection. You are my love and I promise that I haven't thought about anything but you these past months. I am grateful to be able to lose my virginity to someone like you. I hope one day we can s_

It stopped. The letter stopped. Well I did snatch it out of her hand. Billie…hmm. The only Billie I knew that was associated with Chloe was her cousin. Wait, this couldn't be the same Billie. That would be total incest. Eww…Chloe would never do that,I hope. Well, she did act different when Billie came here for the concert. She didn't mention or even go near another boy. Omigod, I understood.

I walked outside the bleacher box and found Chloe leaning against the wall.

"So, he's really your boyfriend" I stated. She turned her head.

"Billie was never your cousin. He's your boyfriend. You just didn't say anything to me because you knew that in September when you were with other guys, I would've said something." I continued. I was a little pissed but, this wouldn't take away the nervousness and excitement I felt for my little idea.

"I just thought I could have a little fun without one guy. He's in America and he's really the one I like. The guys here are just little flings and makeout sessions. The only one that came remotely close to changing my mind was Draco." She stood her head down. She looked so ashamed.

"That's why you haven't gone near him in the longest time. Did you call it off with him?" I questioned. She nodded. I saw a tear fall. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. We stood like that for a few minutes.

"Well, I won't worry about it anymore. Come on, you have to get ready. There's a good amount of people here already" she stared up at me. I nodded and we walked back into the bleacher box. I saw Madam Hooch signal Oliver in the hallway as he went back inside and told the team to step outside. I knew they wouldn't listen. I saw Oliver step out onto the pitch 2 minutes later and mount his broom. He flew and hovered in the middle of the field. He looked around and got a confused look on his face. Madam Hooch smiled up at me and I turned to Lee who entered the CD. He smiled at me and the song started playing. I started singing and walking down the bleacher stairs. I heard whispering and talking from all the students around me. Oliver had no idea where the sound was coming from. I opened the door that led tothe field and walked out still singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_  
There is just one thing I need _

_  
(And I) Don't care about presents_

_  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_  
I don't need to hang my stocking_

_  
There upon the fireplace_

_  
Santa Claus won't make me happy_

I walked up to Oliver and stood right in front of him.I stared into his eyes as I sang the next lines.

_  
With a toy on Christmas day_

_  
I just want you for my own_

_  
More than you could ever know_

_  
Make my wish come true_

_  
All I want for Christmas is you..._

_  
You baby_

Oliver stroked my face with his index fingers. I smiled warmly to him and sang on. He had the biggest smile on his face. He walked closer and I moved away. I had to finish the song.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_  
This is all I'm asking for_

_  
I just want to see my baby_

_  
Standing right outside my door_

_  
Oh I just want you for my own_

_  
More than you could ever know_

_  
Make my wish come true_

_  
Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_  
You (You) baby_

I sang the last part slowly as everything was silent. Oliver stepped forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I heard 'aws' and 'ooos' followed with cheering. We broke away and smiled at each other. I stepped back once more and signaled to him to stay put. I cleared my throat into the mic and everything got quiet again. I spoke.

"Okay. I have something to say. All of you know Oliver Wood. Most of you know him as my boyfriend" 'boos' could be heard throughout the staduim. I continued once it stopped. It didn't bother me. "Well, there was a rumor going around school yesterday that I was dating someone else behind Oliver's back. That is totally untrue. So I'm here today to prove to you Oliver" I pointed and looked into Wood's eyes. "That I would never do anything like that to you and that I love you.All I need to know is if you love me enough to get over this and spend Christmas vacation with mua" I raised my eyebrows and looked around at the crowd. They were all chanting yes. I looked back at Wood who started walking over to me. He grabbed the mic.

"I love you more than I thought I could anybody. There's noone else I'd rather spend my Christmas with then you" he dropped the mic and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him. This time I forced my tongue inside. Oliver opened his mouth, welcoming me. His tongue stroked mine and we stood there repeating the process. We stopped when we noticed the rest of the team come onto the field. I laughed and pecked him on the lips. "I better get into uniform" I said into his ear as I ran across the pitch and got to my locker. I changed clothes and hurried out to the field. Students were still talking excitedly about the incident that I had just pulled. I couldn't believe it myself. This year was turning out to be something amazing.

* * *

**Alright, that's chapter 10!!..I better get to sleep. Hope you guy's liked it. It' not one of my favorites, but a lot of stuff happened. Please remember to Review!!! thanks a ton...ill update soon...R&R!!- JeSs**


	11. New Pride and Joy and Unexpected Letter

**Hey Everybody!!! Omigosh I have't updated in such a looong time...but well I got sick AGAIN and I wasn't happy with the amount I had at that point. ThenI had all these tests and review for mis-terms at school so I had to deal with homework galore. Well, this is chapter 11 and I kno you guys arent going to like how it ends, but I promise i'll try to get a new chapter up reall soon. This story will be ending in another 2 chapters and I'll start a new one a few days after that. It will be a sequel to this story. Well enough of this chatting..read and if u have any questions ask in a review and ill answer before the next chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!!..thanx ENJOY!**

* * *

110-30. That was the score. We defeated the Slytherin team and celebrated after.Well, the team celebrated. Mostly, Oliver and I sat in the corner of the locker room. I was on his lap and we would stare then kiss. Stare then kiss. You get the picture.

"I can't believe I got away with that" I whispered.

"I can't believe you had the guts to do that" Wood replied. Wait…why was I calling him 'Wood'? My mind controls what to call him at what times and I hadn't noticed that I had been calling him Wood awfully a lot. I snapped out of my trance.

"You love me?" I heard him ask. I snapped my head to his and stared at him with a surprised expression. What was he talking about?

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You said that you loved me.out on the field" he stated. Wait, did I really? Let's think back a moment won't we? …_I would never do anything like that to you and I love you…_So I did say that. Great one Jess.Well might as well admit it already.

"Yes Oliver Wood, I do love you. Do you have a problem or something?"

"No not at all, that is of course unless you're lieing. Are you lieing Jessica Davidson?"

"Why not at all…I just love this chisled, flawless body of yours. Along with every other crazy girl after you. Your beautiful body. Why else would I love you?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. We were inches from each other when we heard a cough. I turned. My back was facing everyone, you know. There stood Angelina, Fred, George, Harry ,Katie Bell -who I might say was looking very annoyed at the sight of me and Oliver- and, Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George had the most amused look on their faces and the rest gave us that Iknowwhatyouguysweredoing look. I smiled nervously.

"Umm, hey guys!" I greeted the best I could without sounding like anything was going on. "Great game, we're sure to win the cup this year" I added for extra measure.

Silence. Pure silence.

I slowly got off of Oliver's lap. HA! I called him Oliver! Hmm…I made a mental accomplishment note and looked back at the team.

"Okay, what's wrong with you guys?" Oliver asked.

They suddenly started laughing hysterically. I looked at Oliver completely confused. He returned the look. Jeez, did they like get high from the snow…hold on…what is that I see creeping around George's back. It's in his hand.

Right then and there I saw something fly past my head and hit smack dab in Oliver's face. I turned around and started laughing. I laughed too soon. SMACK!

I reached the back of my head with my hand to feel something cold and wet. That's it. It was war. I ran outside and came back in with a handful of snow. They were all pelting Oliver with the wet substance. I walked up to George and tapped him on the shoulder. He met me with a wide grin as I took the snow and smashed it in his face. His pale complexion turned red from the cold as he started spitting out snow that I got in his mouth. Good job I might say.This went on for about an hour. We took it to the field were there was an endless supply of snow. God bless snow and all it's coldness. My butt was numb and I couldn't move my fingers. We lay there in the snow laughing and talking about the game. When it started getting late everybody but Oliver and I left. They were all going home for Christmas. I sighed and crawled in the snow getting my jeans wet in the knee area.I held myself up over Oliver who had his eye's closed and was breathing in and out in a steady rythym. I smiled and observed the boy in front of me.

From his messy brown hair to his lean abs that showed through his sweater. I looked at his closed beautiful brown eyes. I wished just for that second he could open them without ruining this moment. His lips were perfectly pursed in just the right way. They really did give him this sexy look.

"So hot" I muttered. His eyes fluttered open. He jumped and then relaxed and smiled. I could feel myself blushing. I stayed hovering above him though. We just stared at each other. I use my right hand and stroked the side of his face. I outlined his lips with my finger tips.I let them linger at the last moment before I withthrew it back to keep me up.

* * *

"No, Puddlemere is the best team"

"Okay, ok, I heard you, but you wouldn't want to play for anybody else?"

"Would you want to play for anyone else?"

"I don't want to play professionally"

"Why not? You should consider it, you're really good"

"Oliver…we're getting off topic here"

"What are you talking about? It's about quidditch isn't it?"

I sighed and flopped down on the common room sofa. We had just gotten back from breakfast and had the whole day free.

"Nevermind. So what are we doing today?" I looked up at him waiting for an answer. Nothing.I raised an eyebrow. Nothing. I guess he doesn't get the hint. I sighed even louder this time. He came back to earth with souvinuers from fantasyland.

"Yeh, umm…I don't know. What do you want to do?" He said this sitting down next to me and placing his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair as we both sighed loudly.I giggled and then went back to sighing. He looked at me like I had five heads and I just shrugged.

* * *

3 more days. 3 more days until Christmas. I had gotten Oliver dearest something during the summer. Not that I knew we would be a couple this year but I just saw it and had to pick it up. I should stop talking about it before he begs me to tell him. He and Chloe are the worst.

" Come on Jess….just give me a little hint…just a little one…o come on…please…you suck" I got everything from begging to insulting each year. This year I didn't mention anything to either of them.

I did however wonder what he got me. Knowing him he probably panicked and asked his mother for help.

His mom. One of the best ladies I know. She was really like my own mother. MY mother didn't have time for me. She was too busy putting stuff up her nose. Oliver had known about my mother's drug problem since my 3rd year. That's when I really knew he was my best friend.

She had dropped me off one year at platform 9 ¾. She was so high that I had to drive half the way and I was only 14. Oliver saw me at the platform and saw what such a bad state my mother was in. He helped me get my luggage out of the car and call a cab for my mom. That was one thing I admired about Mr.Oliver Wood. No matter who you are, he'll help you. That is of course unless you're Marcus Flint. (Even then I think Oliver would help in someway but he refuses to admit it)

* * *

Christmas came that Sunday. I woke up feeling the cold seeping under the window crack and the owls greeting each other outside. I walked down to the common room where Oliver was waiting for me. We walked to the Great Hall, got breakfast, walked back to his dorm. The whole Gryffindor common room and dorms were empty. Students picked a time better than any to all leave and go home for the holidays. I sat crossed legged on his wooden dorm room floor looking up at his expectantly. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed again. I looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing, it's nothing really, you just look like a little girl on her first Christmas waiting to open her presents" He smiled and laughed a little more. I gave him a playful snarl and went back to my littlegirlwaitingforpresent expression. He walked over the the drawer. I watched him rummage then turn around and sigh. He mumbled something like 'I can't find it'.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just impatient.

"Umm…I kind of can't find it" he said. He put his head down in shame then looked back up at me. I sighed and got up.

"Okay, I'm not mad" he gave me a suspicous look. "Well, not completely. I mean I understand you didn't get me anything. Can I still give you yours?" I asked feeling excited again. He nodded and I ran to my dorm. I picked up his gift where I had left it this morning, all wrapped and pretty.I ran up the boy's dorm room stairs and knocked on the door.I thought I heard a 'meow' but I ignored it. It was probably Butterfly falling off my bed again. How does my cat turn out just as clumsy as me? I opened the door when I heard him call my name.

I started speaking as I entered.

"Alright, I know it might not be the best thing in the world, but I thought you would like it.Pleas..." I stopped from surprise. I took in the scene in front of me. Oliver was sitting on his bed with a grey, blackspotted kitten on his lap. The kitten had a bow around its neck made of silky redfabric.

"Ok, maybe I lied about your present…I kind of picked you up a little something" he smiled one of the sexiest smiles I have ever screamed.I walked over and placed his present on the next bed over. I held my arms open and Oliver handed me the kitten. It nuzzled into my arms and 'meowed'. I let out an 'aww' and leaned down to peck Oliver on the lips.

"Soo…are you going to open yours anytime soon?" I asked. I mean, I didn't get it fornothing you know. He smiled once again and nodded. He sat up for a second and reached for his wrapped gift. I watched him tear the paper apart and laugh.

"The Complete Guide to Getting on the Puddlemere Professional Quidditch Team" He read aloud. I sighed and looked up at him sadly, kitten still in tow.

"I'm sorry. I know it sucks compared to your gift." I stated lowering my tone of voice. Honestly Jess, did you think that it was going to be a good gift? He probably had it already.

"Are you kidding? I've been begging my mom to get me this but, she tells me I should get real dreams" he sighed and flipped through it. "Really Jess, I love it" He continued looking through the book and once and then he would get really interested and stop and read something. I smiled and placed the kitten on the floor. It was male. I wonder if he had a name.

"Hey, what's his name?" I asked without looking up. Oliver didn't look up either.

"I thought I would leave it to you" he stated. He looked up then back down at his book. I smiled and watched the kitten purr against my leg. I thought about what has been my life these past few months.

This whole relationship thing with Oliver came so unexpectedly. He has been there for me, but this time in more than one way. We made it past the fights, and now look at us. "Keeper" I declared and admired my new pride and joy. Other than Butterfly of course. I never sawme and Olivercoming. I only wonered what could be strong enough to break what we had.

* * *

The others came back from vacation too soon.I waited in my dorm room sleeping and heard Chloe enter. She sighed and dropped something on the floor. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed.

"Didn't turn out how you thought it would?" I questioned as I yawned. I upraised my arms while strechting. She turned her head surprised at my presence.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well how was your visit with Billie?"

"It was good…we didn't do anything"

I made my face into a mock shocked expression.

"Did dear ol Billie forget the glove?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on my bed. She laid back, her legs swinging.

"No, I just changed my mind"She looked me in the eye. "We're not together anymore, we're just friends." I gave her a sympathy look and laid back down myself.

"Well, it was for the best I guess. I mean honestly, do you remember that game we used to play? The one where'd we imagine different scenarios and think about how'd we do in them? Do you really want to be the one that's the mom at the grocery store with a little kid wailing and tugging at her leg?" I shook my head. "I don't think so" I said in a sing-songy voice.

Chloe laughed and sat up.

" I guess not…hey this means I can go date Malfoy now" She looked up at the ceiling in thought. I hit her playfully in the head.

"How about laying off guys for a little while Clo?" I suggested. " It would do you some good"

She sighed and stood up, making her way to the bed.

I heard her mumble what I just said and then start unpacking her luggage. I threw a pillow at her.She turned around with a fake hurt expression and went back to her bag. I sat up and went to take a shower. I had quidittch practice in an hour. I walked in to find the same first year from 4 months before.

"Don't worry about it, stay" I said using my hands to motion her back in. Almost like a dog.She smiled and went back to what she was doing. I walked down to the common room in my pj's. Fred and George were sitting against the couches just arguing about something. I ignored them and snuck up to Oliver's room.

He was sleeping peacefully. I tiptoed to the side of his bed and stood there wondering what to do. Should I wake him up? Should I just use his shower? I chose option number two. I checked to see if anybody was in there first, then turned on the water and put a spell on the door to lock it. I stood under the water and exhaled. I took whatever shampoo he had and applied it to my head. Surprisingly, I felt more comfortable in his shower than mine. I looked around for the soap and grabbed it by the corner of the stall. I took a deep breath and slipped my whole body right under the head of the shower and let the water run. I stood there for a good 5 minutes before I got out. I wrapped a towel around my body and looked in the mirror.

I had changed so much from the past 6 years. My long black hair wasn't puffy and knotted. Dorky glasses no longer lingered on my face. My teeth weren't crooked, the braces had fixed them. My complexion wasn't freaking out from my hormones and pimples weren't popping up all over my face like 2 years earlier. My skin was smooth and my eyes sparkled in the sun. My hair was now always blown out and had highlights. It had tamed down quite a bit. I sighed and looked around for lotion.

I rubbed and continued my deep thinking. I was just about done when I put the lotion back and turned toward the door to unlock it. I picked up my wand that was lying next to the sink and said a quick reversal spell. I heard the door click and I sighed opening it silently and peering out incase anybody had heard. Everybody still seemed asleep, especially everybody that had gotten back from vacation. I saw that the coast was clear and stepped cautiously out the door.

"Jess?"

I frooze and turned to my right. The drapes on the four poster bed were pulled back and I saw one of Oliver's friends. I smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Hi Sam"

"May I ask what the hell your doing?"

"Umm.taking a shower...well I already took a shower but, yeh that's what I'm doing in here…"

"Uh huh…Oliver's still asleep incase you wanna go say hi or anything. You'll just probably wake him up anyway, I don't know why I even tell you…I'm going back to sleep…"

He pulled the drapes back over and I heard a 'thump' as he flew back into his pillows. I smiled and tiptoed over to the side of Oliver's bed. He had this strange sly look across his look and turned a little on his side toward my direction. I took my free hand and played with his hair. I saw him flutter his eyes open uncomfortably and look down at my feet. He scanned the rest of my body, finally reaching my face. He had this shocked, pleased expression across his face.

"I could get used to waking up like that"

"Ha ha, very funny. My bathroom was occupied. I didn't feel like being a bitch. Plus you guys never wake up on Saturdays unless there is a Quidditch game. Nobody saw me…"

He smiled and shook his head. He patted the area on his bed. I sat and he rested his hand on my leg.I put mine with his and leaned down to peck him. I guess he wanted more than a peck because he wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me down more. I was just about on top of him and this kiss was no where close to being over. I let in and assured myself that everybody was sleeping anyway. I kept one hand on my towel and the other to hold me up above him. I forced the break of the kiss and sighed looking down at him. He smiledinnocently upat me.

"Can't resist for one sec can ya?" I asked playfully.

"Of course not…that wouldn't be fun. You know how much I like fun."

"Yeh, I know how much you like fun" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Well, it was a pretty good except for one thing…" I added

He raised an eyebrow.

"You've got morning breath"I stated laughing. He frowned and put one hand over his mouth as he breathed into it then sniffed.

"Ugh...yeh your right" he said with a digusted look on his face.

"Doesn't matter, I still love you and your stinky breath…I'm going to head back to the girls dorm before it's too late and everybody sees me walk over with a towel on…only." I said and stood up as I made my way to the door. He made a small groan and whined like a little kid that didn't get what he wanted.

"Quidditch practice in 20 minutes..." he called as I opened the door.

"Yeh yeh....quidditch practice in 20 minutes...don't remind me..." I stated and closed the door.

I rolled my eyes once again and walked down the dormitory steps. I checked for anyone that would taddle and silently walked back up to my room. Chloe was sitting on her bed reading a magazine that looked American. She gave me a confused look. She probably wonders why I took so long. I laughed. She faced her direction toward my bed.

"A letter came for you. I put it on your bed. It's from your mother."

I gave her a suspicious look and walked slowly to my bed. There on top of my pillow was a letter addressed to me in my mother's unmistakeable handwriting. I picked it up and slipped my finger under the opening. What could my mother possibily want? The holidays were over. My heart dropped as I read. My new year had just turned out completely horrible.

* * *

**Yeh...I know...it sucx doesn't it..gunna have to wiat till next chapter to find out wut the letter says..lol no bribes...haha review guys!! love ya thanks- JeSs**


	12. Blood & Depression

**Hey everybody, so sry for such the long wait. I was drawing a blank on how to handle this chapter. It is a lot shorter then all the other ones but only because I am ending the story next chapter. This chapter contains some sucicide attempt. I don't think that any of you are offended by this but if you are i apoligize..please enjoy and i am sry again for the long wait...RR like always **

** -xo-JeSs**

* * *

"Dear Ms.Davidson,

We are sad to imform you that your father has passed away. One of the duties that come with being an Auror is giving up your life for the sake of the protection of the magical world. There was a suspicious person that his team was trying to track down. Sadly, he gave up his life in the time of action. Please let us tell you how much we greatly appreciate his courage, love, and loyalty to the rest of us. Your mother will be getting in contact with you very soon. She now has full custody of you. You will have to be moved from your London apartment and live in the United States where you will live in the same house as your mother. After your school year term ends she will come to retrieve you. We are very sorry for your loss."

It was left unsigned. I looked down at the note as tears started falling down my cheeks. Chloe looked up at me with pity. I dropped the note on the ground and ran out the dorm room. I ran and ran, ignoring anybody that saw me. I made it to the quidditch pitch and walked to a far corner. The night was cold and dry. I shivered but didn't let it bother me. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on top of them.

"How could he leave me like that!" I screamed. I brushed off any thought of somebody finding me.

"Now I have to go live with HER. I have nobody…there's nothing left for me. Not even Oliver can fix this…" I cried harder and harder by each minute that went by. I sat there for a good 2 hours before I heard someone walk out into the pitch.

"Jess?" I heard the person call.

I didn't answer. The figure walked closer and finally stopped before me.

"Go away!" I snapped. My sobbs could be heard in between my words. The person squatted down and rubbed my head.

"Oliver, I mean it. Don't touch me, don't tell me you love me, and don't think you can fix this! We're over; I'm done…just leave. I'm not going to ask you twice." I screamed and looked up into the eyes of the boy I loved.

"Jess? What are you talking about?" I could see the compassion in his eyes. It killed me. I got hurt and I was hurting the only person I had ever loved. I couldn't take it.

"Wood, my father's dead. He's gone. Now I have to go live with my mother and I'd rather die than go live with her again. I really can't explain this and I'd rather not try. Bye" I felt the tears coming on strong now and I was gasping for air as I ran. My whole world was collapsing. I ran to the private girl's bathroom on the top tower of the Gryffindor common room. After sneaking my old blade, I sat in the corner of the room on the cold tile floor. I had the blade in my right hand and a wet cloth in my left. With each cut I made the blood dripped and the cloth turned a brighter shade of crimson. My left arm was displayed for my own sick viewing in front of me. There lye the story of my life. I sighed with the final cut and wiped my arm once more. I got up dizzaly and staggered to the exit. I made my way to the entrance of mine and Chloe's dorm room. With a gasping breath I fell forward and crashed into the door. I saw black.

* * *

"She's okay; she'll just be light headed for some time." I heard a voice in the distance explain. It was female so I knew it wasn't Oliver.

What happened to me? Why am I lying down in the hospital wing?

I looked down at my arm. It was covered in heavy bandage. The color of red could be seen slightly seeping through. I remembered. I looked around at who Madam Pomfrey was talking to and saw Chloe. I felt a small feeling of relief but then I saw him. He walked in and turned to Madam Pomfrey with a worried expression. I loved him, but I couldn't face him after what I said. Even if he was willing to forgive me, I would hate myself even more. I made eye contact with Chloe. She smiled and tiptoed over to me. She sat on the bed and looked me in the eye. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I started crying. I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders and rock back and forth.

"Jess, I'm here. It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry about anything" She whispered into my ear. I started crying harder. She broke away after a minute and I closed my eyes, covering them with my weak hands. Pain surged throughout my left arm. I leaned forward. Another presence over took me and hugged me. It was all too familiar.I snuggled in deeper and let the warmth take over me. I raised my head. Oliver looked up at me sadly. I stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said pleadingly. He just looked into my eyes lovingly.

"Jess, you didn't do anything wrong. We're a couple and don't think I would give up on you that easily. I waited 6 years to finally be with you, I'm not giving up now. I'm here for you always remember that. I don't know what could stop me from loving you." He explained. I didn't feel any different. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. I closed my eyes and felt him place a sweet kiss on my lips. I fell asleep, Madam Pomfrey said I would be returning to class the next day.

* * *

"Ms.Davidson, will you please stop falling asleep in my class!" I heard Snape scream. My head shot up and I looked around embarrassed. " I'm sorry Professor, I haven't really been feeling good." I said. "So you think that gives you an excuse to fall asleep and not pay attention in my class?" He snapped at me. I sighed and shook my head. I opened my mouth to reply when I was cut off. "I don't want any excuses, this is the third day. You either start going to bed early or sleep in another class besides mine. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention." He stated. "But..." I begged. "But nothing Ms.Davidson, you have detention" Snape ordered. I threw my head down on the desk in frustration and closed my eyes.

I didn't head to dinner. Instead I went up to the empty dorm room and lay on my bed. I felt a single tear fall as I kept a steady breathing rhythm. Finally, I pulled out a raggedy box from under my bed and opened it up. Inside were old pictures of my father and myself. I pulled out some recent one. They were from my move to London that fall. One showed me twirling on an empty room with a huge smile on my face. I went through each picture, each getting harder for me to handle. The last one broke me down as I remembered and realized the loss I had just experienced. There in the picture was my father with a straight face and the littlest smirk on his face. Next to him was myself kissing his cheek and eyes closed. I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders. We looked so happy. I put the picture from the box to under my pillow as I placed the box back under my bed and flew back onto the bed lying down. I lay on my stomach and pulled the picture out from under the pillow as I stared and remembered. I turned around again; this time with the picture held close to my chest and closed my eyes. All my homework was said the hell with and I could care less. I had detention with Snape, just what I needed.

I woke up about 2 hours later and changed into my pj's. I decided that I would fall asleep in detention anyway, might as well dress the part. Most of all, it was to piss off Snape. I walked into the detention room and faced my sentence.

* * *

About 2 weeks passed and I was getting bitterer by every day. I stayed away from most people and haven't even really spent time with Oliver. Except for the practices, the N.E.W.T.S. took up most of our time. I couldn't get back into cutting again cause of the close watch of Madam Pomfrey and Chloe. Then the constant reminder of each day that went by was a day closer to moving in with my mother made me even more depressed. I kept like this for the rest of year and pretty soon, graduation was up and I was the only one that wasn't happy to be leaving Hogwart's.

* * *

**alright ppl, yes i kno it is really short but like i said i am ending this and i am really eager to start the sequal which is going to kick ass lol..well read and review like always and a special tahnk sto everybody that has and still does review religiously...i love you for it lol..thanks be back with the final chapter in a few days..cya**

** xo-JeSs**


	13. The Goodbye

**hey guys...yes its been sooooooo long from the last time i put up a chapter. this is my last chapter for this story. i will be starting a new story in a sequal to this one. well i hope u like it and here is is...**

* * *

"Omigod, isn't graduation so exciting!" I heard a group of girls discuss from behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. The past week had been just talk, talk, talk about the upcoming weekend. The thought made me sick to the stomach. This summer I would be moving out of my London apartment and moving in with my mother. From there I would get constantly harassed about how it's my fault she didn't have the money for the weed or the cocaine. That was my life planned out for me. There was no positive decision whether the magical colleges take you after Hogwarts. So my summer would be dealing with my mother and hoping that I get accepted somewhere. It would be my only escape and maybe, just maybe the only thing to save me.

I walked to the table and sat a little distant from the friends I had once been so interested in a few months earlier. The twins sent me expressions of pity every time I entered a room and I haven't even seen Oliver in over 2 weeks. He's been extra hard on himself with Quidditch, which included continuous practices every hour of the day. If he wasn't playing on a broom, he was studying for the N.E.W.T's. I almost felt neglected. There was also that part of me that thought it might be me. That I'm the reason he was so cold or distant. I never got the same Oliver that I had before.

"Well I'm sure Jess would like to try it out, wouldn't you Jess?" I heard Chloe speak in the back of my mind. I turned my direction to her and the twins who looked they had a new invention that needed testing. I tried to look at least the least bit interested and smiled slightly. I nodded in answer to Chloe's comment.

"Great, well stop by the common room around 3?" Fred asked. I nodded again in assurance and turned back to my drawing. "What you drawing Jess?" George asked me. I looked up surprised once again and shrugged.

"Just something I plan to do when I get out of this place" I answered. The twins sat up and reached over the table, grabbing my sketch. "Well, this looks quite interesting" George stated.

"What does?" I heard a voice ask from behind them. The twins parted like the red sea and there stood Oliver. I looked into his eyes like I hadn't seen him in years. It wasn't there. The feeling was gone. He broke away from my gaze and looked down at the drawing. "Hmm, it looks like a tattoo someone would get." He said sitting down across from me.

"It is a tattoo. It's a sketch." I said above the student body on a Saturday.

"Oh, well it's good Jess" Oliver answered. I nodded and just stared at him. He walked around the table and sat next to me wrapping his arm around my waist. I flinched at his touch that I hadn't felt in almost 2 weeks. What had happened to us? I turned a little in my place and looked up at him. I had questions I don't think anybody could answer.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear. I just leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He gave him to the kiss but I broke away early. Warm tears were falling down my cheeks. I Stood in my seat and left a bedazzled Oliver sitting there. My sketch I tucked neatly in my pocket. I was planning on going to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Jess it can be arranged. Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked me.

I nodded.

"Completely. I think it would hurt me way too much to say goodbye. When can you have me leave?" I asked.

"Well tonight. I just have to say Ms.Davidson; it's been a pleasure having you attend Hogwarts. Please do keep in touch and we would like to see what you do with that beautiful voice of yours. We will miss you dearly" the Professor stated standing up out of his seat and making his way toward me.

Tears started coming out of my eyes and I felt hurt. I didn't want to leave. But things were just too hard to deal with. I gave the only mentor I had known for the last 7 years of my life a hug. I left his office and headed for my room to pack. Dumbledore said he would make an assembly so my departure would be unnoticed.

* * *

I gathered all of my belongings and memories from my dorm room and made sure nobody saw me drag them to the dock. Hagrid would help me get on the Hogwarts Express. I just had one more thing to do before I left. I made my way toward the Quidditch locker rooms. I found Oliver's locker and attached a letter I had written the night before. I sealed it with a kiss and stepped back. I looked around. The corner where me and Oliver kissed after our win together looked so empty…the memories were so fresh in my mind. What had happened?

"I'm going to miss you", I heard a voice say behind me.

I flinched and spun around fast. It was Harry Potter. He looked sad.

"Thanks, I'm going to miss this whole place", I looked around once more with tears forming in my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at the assembly?" I asked him.

"I snuck out when I noticed you weren't there. You've been going through some tough stuff, so I thought I might help if I found you", he stared at me with pity.

"Hah, Wouldn't you think Oliver should do that?" I said with bitterness.

"Hey listen; he doesn't know what to do about your problems. He has his own too. But one thing I know is, he loves you…and he cares about you. He's just scared. Does he know your leaving?"

I shook my head and lowered it with tears falling on the hard concrete of the locker room.

"I have to be going. Hagrid is waiting for me by the dock. Thank you Harry Potter…maybe I'll see you again one day." I said as I started walking away. I turned one more time. "Do you think you could make sure he gets that?" I said pointed to the letter.

He nodded at me and smiled.

* * *

I walked out and met Hagrid at the docks. He helped me with my bags and I stepped into the boat. I could see the main hall from the water. The lights reminded me of my first year arriving at the school. I would miss it. I didn't know what I would make of myself from this. My future lay in my hands. Most importantly I didn't know if I would ever see Oliver Wood again. That effected me more than anything else.

* * *

**ok well that's it. review! i hope u liked it and the sequal i promise will be a lot better lol. well thanks thanks and REVIEW!**

**Jess**


End file.
